All in the Name of War
by momma-dar
Summary: A Dark Severitus fic, Severus is sent a letter that will change the lives of several people including Remus and Harry. Harry and Draco try to rescue Hermione from Ron's abuse, on the way some are reunited with family that they didn't know that they had.
1. The Letter of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

A/N: I have a couple things to let you know for this story. These things are  
  
important to the story and I hope that you will take the time to read it. First  
  
things first, there will be OOTP spoilers.  Second thing is that I during the course of 

this story there are going to be several different plots going on. The story will  
kick back and forth between the characters so you will get a rounded view  
on what is happening with all of the main characters. I hope that I don't get  
you all confused with this and I am hoping that it turns out all right.  
Rating _R_: For violence, language, adult situations, and sexual content: not  
all will be consensual.  
Pairings: Not telling, that would give away all of the nice surprises.  
Summary: Well you are just going to have to read the story to find out  
because there is going to be way too much stuff happening and it would be  
fruitless for me to try and wrap it all up in a short uninformative paragraph  
that I guarantee that have of you people won't read any of my ramblings

A/N 2: I have decided that this story will have a dark underlying plot that will effect all of the characters one way or another. People are not always who they perceive to be.

Chapter One: The Letter of Truth 

   Severus Snape had been sitting in his office at one o'clock in the morning grading essays when he heard the distinct sound of an owl flying close by. Looking sharply up he watched as an unfamiliar owl perched itself on his desk and daintily lifted its leg revealing a yellowed envelope.

  Carefully relieving the owl of its burden he liked over he envelope suspiciously. He was never one to relieve and post owls at breakfast let alone in the late hours of the night. With a growing sense of foreboding he turned the envelope over and seen that it was addressed to him. So the owl had the right person. The handwriting was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.  Severus looked around and decided that it would be safer to read this letter in the privacy of his own quarters. Gathering the papers that he had been grading he glanced around making sure that he wasn't leaving anything behind he walked over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he stepped into the fireplace and called out "Demon's Den". After several seconds he stepped out into his living room brushing the soot off of his robes. He set the papers down and summoned a cup of his favorite tea. He sat down in the worn out chair and took calming sips of his orange spice tea. Severus set the cup down and pulled the envelope from the inside pocket of his robes. He cautiously slid his finger under the flap of the envelope, and pulled the letter out.

When he opened it up he dropped it back down into his lap. There were only two people that had ever called him that name and the first had been dead for the past sixteen years and the other dead for the past two. He picked the letter up again and started reading.

  _Snivellus,_

_        If you are reading this letter then I have died, probably by the hand of your precious "Master". I have spelled this letter to be delivered to you sometime during Harry's seventh year. Now you are probably wondering exactly what it is that was so important for me to tell you that I would write a letter to you if in the case that I have died. Well let me just say that what I am about to tell you will change your life as well as several others. Why I have been suddenly compelled to atone for all of my actions, I am not really sure. Maybe I just want to brag a bit about what I have gotten away with and because I want you to know what you have lost._

_Well first off I will tell you that our dear Albus Dumbledore isn't as holy and righteous as what he has made himself out to be. After all he was the one that was orchestrating everything that I did. But what fun is it for me to know what I did to you and you not even remember. So I will let you in on a little secret, I stole your wife and newborn son and made them my own. Why did I wait so long to disclose the information, well for one it will have given Albus plenty enough time to mold everyone into his perfect little pawns for his "War against Voldemort". _

_ For you to understand exactly what I am going to tell you, you need understand how I came to be involved in Albus's little projects. I am sure that your family has told you that the Potters and the Snape's have been in the middle of a Blood Feud for the last hundred years, something to do with one of your ancestral grandfathers had his son and new wife killed  when he found out that they had betrayed the family name in his marriage to a Potter.  But I never really listened to any of that so I never realized that the feud was still going strong. I was nine when one of your uncles found me in Diagon Alley, I had been by myself, and cast a curse at me to try and bring the line of the Potter's to an end. The curse had been one that prevented me from finding a loving wife that would provide me with and heir, one that would pass on the Potter genes and the Gryffindor line. That was bad news when we had heard that Voldemort was the last heir of Slytherin, since the only one that could defeat him would be someone of Gryffindor and Slytherin bloodlines. So I had a problem. I went to Albus and told him of my predicament and he came up with a brilliant plan. He told me of how you and Lily Evans had gotten married secretly over the Christmas vacation and how Lily was expecting a child shortly after we graduated. He told me that if I would take Lily and your son for my own he would be able to use you as a spy after he managed to convince you to switch sides. But he knew that you would never do that if you remembered that you had a family so he planned on taking them out of the picture and oblivating any memories that you would have of them. At first I was rather weary of doing this but then he told me something rather interesting about your precious Lily.  _

_ Before Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, had begun his reign of terror he had began searching for a wife to provide himself with an heir. Albus heard of this and planned on taking his wife from him before he could secure an heir, so he put out his spies to learn the identity of Tom's new wife. It took him a little time before he found out the woman's name. But he did find it out, Sara Black. Yes as in Sirius's Black's aunt. When Albus was finally able to take her from Tom she was already pregnant, but Tom didn't know. Albus decided that instead of killing her and her unborn child he would strip Sara of her magic, oblivate her memories and send her to live in the muggle world. He set up a marriage to a muggle man by the name of William Evans. What happened to the child that she was carrying at the time, it was a girl. A girl that was named Lily Marie Evans._

_  To think that you were married to Voldemort's lost and unknown heir, that would make your son also the heir of Slytherin. When Albus told me that there was a way that I would be able to transfer my bloodline of Gryffindor to your child making him my son and heir I agreed, thus giving Albus his pawn to kill Voldemort._

_ After I had Lily as my wife Albus wanted me to help him with one more "Relocation".  Remus had secretly married Lucius's younger sister Athena and had been living in Paris to escape the ministry. But Albus needed Remus back in the order so that he could send him out on the more dangerous missions, so he asked me to take his wife and newborn baby girl, oblivate her and take her and the baby into muggle London.  At the same time Albus had called Remus in and altered his memories of the last two years so all memories of his wife and daughter would be gone. I found out from Albus that Athena had married a muggle man but he did not know what his name was nor did he know what Remus daughters name had been changed to. I don't care if you tell Remus about this letter after all he is probably dead anyway._

_  The main reason that I am writing this letter to you is because your son who is now Harry James Potter had a glamour spell and potion cast on him in order for him to look like me. After all what good would it do to have a Potter look like a Snape. The disguise will last until his seventeenth birthday where it will slowly start disintegrating and he will start taking on his true features.  Albus will probably not be able to recast the spells on Harry but he will have already molded him into the perfect weapon to kill Voldemort so it won't really matter if he finds out the truth. He will do his part in the end, Albus will make sure of that. _

_                                                                 James Potter_

Severus let the letter drop into his lap; he couldn't breath his heart was racing like mad. No, this letter couldn't be true, could it?  He stood shakily up and grabbed the letter. There was only one person that he could take this letter to. Severus walked over to the fireplace and after grabbing a handful of floo powder he stepped into the green flames and shouted out "LUPIN LODGE". With a swirl of green flame and ash he disappeared.


	2. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Friends.

A/N: I hope that this story is living up to everyone's expectations; Love getting reviews so I thank all that have reviewed my story.

Chapter Two: Reactions 

 Severus stumbled out of the fireplace and fell clumsily to his knees in the middle of a small living room.  He didn't try to stand back up he knew that his legs wouldn't hold him up. He hoped to God that Remus was home as he glanced around the darkened room. Severus looked back down at the letter in his hands and tried suppress a sob that was threatening to break through. He managed to keep it held in for about three seconds and then when he felt that he couldn't hold himself together any longer he screamed "Remus!" and then collapsed on the cold floor.

  Remus had been lying on his bed wide-awake unable to sleep. His head ached from the last memory flash. For the past month he had been having these flashed of things that he didn't understand, memories that couldn't have been his. But they seemed so familiar, like something from a dream. He kept seeing glimpses of a beautiful woman with warm chocolate brown eyes and hair the color of honey that reached to the middle of her back. Whenever he saw this woman in these flashes he was overwhelmed with emotions; joy, happiness, contentment, and then longing and despair. He had been having these same flashes over and over again nothing ever changed in them they were always the same. But tonight before he had got ready for bed he had another flash only this time it was different.  

  In the flash he had been standing in some sort of mediwitches office starring at a door and the end of a hallway. A few seconds later he watched as the woman from the previous flashes walk out of the room and toward him. When she reached him she was smiling brilliantly. That was when he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a pale blue maternity robe that partially hid her rounded stomach. What happened next he will remember for the rest of his life. She had reached out and grasped his hand and guided it to her swollen middle. And then there under his hand he felt something shift and press against the weight of his hand. When he looked back up into the woman's eyes she was radiating happiness, and then the flash faded from view leaving him feeling empty and unbearably alone.  

  Remus ran his hand through his sandy gray hair tiredly. He didn't understand what was happening to him. It was like he had two sets of memories stuck in one person. He felt like he was going crazy. Remus was 

just about ready to roll out of bed when he heard someone scream his name from the other side of the house. Frozen in mid roll his mind reeled in terror, and then leaping with a burst of energy he tore into the living room and was stopped dead with what he saw.

 Severus Snape, the man that had loathed him and his friends for the better part of twenty years was sitting on his knees sobbing with a yellowed letter clasped in his hand.

 "Severus?" Remus asked quietly so not to startle the man. "What's wrong, has something happened?" He stood there stunned and not knowing what to do. There had to be something seriously wrong for Severus to come to his house of all places for one he couldn't remember ever seeing any type of emotion from Severus let alone crying,. It was because of this Remus was getting steadily more worried. When he noticed that Severus was trying to stand he rushed over to the other man's side and helped him to the sofa. 

   Severus looked up into the worried eyes of Remus Lupin and realized that they were going to be in the same damn boat and neither of them had the oar that would take them to the right answers.  He took a deep breath and looked Remus straight in the eyes. "I got a magically delayed letter about an hour ago form someone who has been dead for the past sixteen years. I…I… had to come here, the letter involves you as well. You need to read it, that's the only way that you will understand all of it." Severus said shakily as he handed the yellowed letter to Remus, He heard Remus gasp when he recognized the handwriting of James Potter. He sat here quietly as Remus read through the letter. Several minutes later he found himself staring into the anguished amber eyes of his one time friend from so long ago.


	3. Plans and Memory Charms

Disclaimer: I don't have any legal claim to Harry Potter, at least that is what the little white bunny's are saying to me as the hop around in my head.

A/N: Well I am happy that I started posting my stories here and I am really happy with the feedback that I have gotten. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Keep up the reading and I will keep up the writing.

 Chapter Three: Plans and Memory Charms

  Remus laid the letter down on the coffee table his hands still shaking slightly. He could feel the silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "Well at least now I know that I am not going crazy." He said smiling grimly.

  Severus looked over at Remus questioningly. "What do you mean?" He watched as the Werewolf stood and began pacing across the floor. 

  " For the past month or so I have been having what I assumed where memory flashes. But they were of things that couldn't have happened and of people that are not in my life. At least now I know that I am not completely mad." Remus stopped pacing his fists clenched at his sides, " How could he do those things and feel no remorse for all of the lives that he had ruined. He was supposed to be my best friend, I trusted him with my life and he repays me by helping Dumbledore take my wife and daughter from me. And my God look at what he has done to Harry." His voice cracked with unshed tears. "What are we going to do?" Remus asked suddenly looking at Severus.

  "Remus we are in this together, and we are going to stay together until we get our families back and make Albus pay for what he has done." Severus said his voice laced with venom. "But I need to know right now, do you trust me?" He asked seriously as he sat down next to Remus on the sofa. " I know someone that would be able to lift the memory charms that Dumbledore put on us. But you have to trust me and be willing to put everything that Dumbledore has ever told you behind you.

  Remus looked him straight in the face his eyes flashing dangerously, "Yes I trust you and I know I will do anything to get my wife and daughter back." He said resolutely.

  Severus stood up abruptly, " Are you sure that you are ready to turn your back on Albus Dumbledore and quite possibly the Light side?" When he saw Remus nod his head affirming his answer Severus walked back over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Stepping into the green flame he shouted out "Malfoy Manor" and disappeared in a whirl of ash. 

   Remus stood quietly and walked over to the fireplace as well. He shook his head sadly, he couldn't believe that James and Dumbledore would have stooped so low just in the name of war against the Dark Lord. But then the more that he thought back to the past several years he was reminded of everything that Harry had went through in his young life. And then it hit him, from the time that Dumbledore had placed Harry in the care of the abusive Dursley's till now he had been molding Harry into his perfect Gryffindor Golden-Boy pawn. It was sickening. But there still may be hope that Harry wasn't too gone from Albus's manipulations after all he had managed to get himself resorted into Slytherin, just as Lily had. And to think that his daughter could be being pulled into Albus's plans the same as Harry made him seethe with anger. Just once he would love to let the wolf out so he cold kill Albus with his own bare hands. Fuck being civilized he wanted to rip he throat out and watch as he drown in his own blood. A low growl erupted from Remus as he threw the floo powder into the flames, Albus Dumbledore would rue the day that he crossed Remus Lupin. And then in a whirl of green flame and ash he disappeared as well.

  Severus landed with much more dignity this time then he did at Lupin's. As he stepped out of the immaculately clean fireplace he yelled Lucius's name. He heard Remus step out of the grate and walk up behind him as he yelled for Lucius once again. Seconds later he heard the unmistakable taps of Lucius's cane against the marble floor. Just as Severus and Remus sat down on a sofa Lucius walked in looking very sleepy and surprised, but when he saw Remus sitting there his surprise turned to alarm. Staring dazedly at a very furious looking Severus, Lucius cocked his eyebrow at his strange guests. 

  "Can you tell me what is so bloody important that you felt the need to floo to my house at…" Lucius paused and pulled out his pocket watch, " three thirty in the morning?" Lucius asked guardedly looking at Remus and then back to Severus.

 Severus thrust the letter into Lucius's hands, " This is what was so fucking important!" Severus said as he leaned his head back against the sofa tiredly. They sat in silence for several minutes while Lucius read the letter.  After reading the letter Lucius sat rather ungracefully into the chair across from the other two men.

" My God what has that old fool done?" Lucius said as he tapped the head of his cane on his forehead several times. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord is going to have to say to this? Dumbledore has gone too far this time. Tom is going to be devastated when he finds out the truth about Lily and Harry." Lucius ran his hand tiredly through his long platinum hair. "Narcissa is going to be out for blood when she finds out what he did to my sister and niece. Dumbledore told us that when she first disappeared she had been killed in a raid gone wrong by a group of young aurors. We had no idea that she had married you, Remus." Lucius stood up in frustration and started pacing back and forth. " Do you have any idea who your daughter could be?" he asked Remus.

"All that I know is that she is in the same year as Harry and Draco, other than that I have no clue." Remus said despairingly. He had spent the last ten minutes racking his brain for possibilities of who could be his daughter, but coming up blank. He was at a loss.

" Sev, what are you going to do about Harry. You need to get him as far away from Dumbledore as possible as soon as possible." Lucius said gently to Severus. What he needed to do now is try and remove the memory charms from Severus and Remus. " I suppose that you want me to try and break the memory charms?" he asked the two men.

Severus glanced over at Remus, " Yes that would be a start. Only if you think that you can do it." Severus looked up at his long time friend, "You don't know how much this means to me. After this we need to go and get Harry but I can't take him back to my quarters at school and Remus's place is out of the question. Is there any way that we could bring him back here so that we can explain what is going on? I have a feeling that him and Draco are both still up." Severus said while his head was resting in his hands. He had no idea how Harry was going to react to this news but he knew that he needed to try. He just hoped that Harry would realize that he was a tool of war for Dumbledore. Severus knew that deep down he would have a chance 

with his son after all he had managed to get resorted into his house. That made things a little easier.

  Lucius looked over at Severus and seen that he was deep in thought. "Well Remus, do you want me to see if I can break this memory block on you?" Lucius watched as Remus walked over to him.

  "Yes, I want to remember what I have lost and what I am trying to find." Remus said his voice low and raspy. He was scared and excited at the same time, scared because when he remembered everything he knew that his life would change drastically.  Remus sat down quietly into the chair next to Lucius and watched as he drew his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at his temple. It was the oddest feeling that he had ever experienced, it was like the feeling that you get when you experience Déjà vu only about ten times worse. Remus blinked and all of the memories that had been blocked came rushing through his mind. He gripped the chair painfully, as each flashed in his newly restored memory. Remus could feel the tears trailing down his 

face as he remembered everything that he and Athena had gone through in their two years together. Their first date, their wedding and the birth of their daughter; Carissa Hope Lupin, and then finally the fateful day when he had been called into Albus Dumbledore's office to have his memory oblivated with out his knowledge.


	4. The Start of the Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and friends.  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Start of the Problem  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed with the curtains shut tightly around her charmed to come open for her only. She was currently cradling her arm against her chest as she flipped through one of the many books that littered her bed.  
"Come on where is it?" Hermione muttered to herself. She flipped the page again and finally found what she had been looking for, the Bone Setting charm. She has been searching for it for the last twenty minutes. She started reading the passage on the proper way to cast the charm. As she read about a forth of the way down the page Hermione cringed it would be pretty painful  
 for about two hours after she would cast it on her broken arm. Too bad that she couldn't find the one to minimize the appearance of the bruises.   
Hermione couldn't even remember what Ron's excuse had been this time. She could feel the tears that she had been so desperately trying to hold back running down her cheeks leaving trails of moisture in their wake. Hermione hastily brushed them off her cheeks. She knew that she needed to get away form Ron but she was afraid of what he would do to her.  
   Harry had given her that look this morning when he had seen the bruises on her arm; it was that look that said "You need to tell someone so that it can stop." And "I wish that I could do more." She sighed there was nothing that he could do to help.  
   The last time that time that Harry had tried to talk to Ron about the way that he was treating her Ron had attacked Harry, thus ending their six-year friendship. Harry had refused to retaliate and it resulted in Ron beating the hell out of him. Surprisingly it had been Professor Snape and Professor Lupin who had pulled the still swinging form off of a bruised and bleeding Harry. Later that night Ron had come back into the prefect's common room where she had been sitting. He had yanked her aside and threatened that if she told anyone he would kill Harry the next time that he tried to intervene. She knew that he would do it to.  
  
  After the fight Harry had gone to Dumbledore and asked to be resorted. He agreed and in front of the school the next day Harry was resorted. He was only the second person to be granted a resorting in the history of Hogwarts. Surprisingly the other person that had also been granted a resorting was his own mother. Almost everyone had been shocked to hear the sorting hat calmly belt out Slytherin. Ironically the same house that his mother had been placed in. All of the Gryffindors blamed Ron for Harry's change of houses especially the Quidditch team. The only people that talked to him anymore were Seamus and Dean. Because of this Hermione was forbidden to talk to any of her friends. She knew that some of the teachers had noticed   
Hermione's change in behavior but most attributed it to Harry switching houses.  
    Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier just to end it all. Two well place swipes of a knife and a long hot bath could end all of her pain. But then she thought about Harry and how he would blame himself for not being able to help her. She couldn't do that to him. Harry was her best friend; no he was more than that, but she could never let anyone know how she really felt about her best friend. God how she wished that someone would see through her masquerade and save her.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   Meanwhile in the Slytherin prefect's common room Harry sat staring unblinkingly at the flames dancing in the fireplace. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that hadn't noticed Draco sulk in and sit in the chair across from his own. At least he didn't until Draco cleared his throat rather loudly, in turn causing him to jump at least a foot off of the chair.  
  
   "Fuck Draco, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack." Harry said trying to will his heart rate back down to normal.  
   Draco just grimaced. "No, if you died then who would keep me out of Dumbledore's manipulative  clutches?" he said trying to lighten his won dismal mood. "Why does she stay with him?" Draco looked up at Harry and seen that his mouth was hanging open. He put his head down in his hands.  

  Harry looked at Draco in shock. "What are you talking about?" he could feel his heart in his throat; Draco couldn't possibly know what was going on with Hermione. Could he?  
  "Don't play stupid Harry, that's Longbottom's job. You know exactly who I am talking about." Draco said exasperatedly. 

  Harry sank back into his chair and started watching to fire again. "She is too afraid of what he would do to her and her friends if she left him." Harry sighed, "I tried to talk to Ron about how he was treating her, that was when he attacked me." He rubbed his tired eyes; his headache was coming back with a vengeance. "Right before Professor Snape and Remus broke up the fight he told me that if I told anyone about Hermione he would kill her."   
   Draco's heart sank. He wished that there were some way that he could get her away from Ron, before she found herself in a situation that she couldn't get back out of alive. 

  "Draco, what are we going to do. We need to come up with a plan, one that will work without Mione getting hurt." Harry said his voice filled with worry. Ever since he had been resorted he had felt like he was betraying Hermione by leaving her to fend off Ron by herself. When he had told her this she had just reassured him that she could handle Ron. He knew that she was lying to them but he didn't say anything. He hated himself for that, he was a bloody coward.

   "Harry, you can't blame yourself for this. It is not your fault that Ron has turned into a psychotic control freak. You know that he was never the same after that incident at the Ministry in our fifth year. That brain really did a number on him, something in him snapped and you know that he has always been a hot head and now he doesn't try to control his anger. And it really doesn't help that he has always been jealous of you and would do anything to make you suffer. Do you really think that he doesn't realize how much you care for Hermione, well he does and he will do anything to get back at you. And if that means hurting Hermione in the process he will." Draco said to Harry solemnly. He really needed Harry to just get over his self-pity and help him find a way to get Ron out of the picture. For good.


	5. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am very pleased with all of the reviews that I have gotten and I can't that you enough. It makes writing so much easier when I get positive feedback. Keep reviewing so I can keep writing.

Chapter Five: 

  Remus shut his eyes painfully. His head felt oddly heavy and it felt like he had a massive hangover, but he was oblivious to the pain. His memories had been restored and the only thoughts that he had where on his daughter, and who she was. Remus slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at Lucius who handed him a headache potion, which he gratefully gulped down. His gaze then traveled to Severus, their eyes locked and an array of emotions passed through the potion masters eyes before he looked away. 

  "I'm ready Lucius." Severus said, those three words where going to change his life. He braced himself for the impact of memories that was to come. With a shocking wave of coldness the memories came back slowly at first and then faster as they reached the time of his memory oblivation, and then it stopped. It was done. Severus for the second time this night collapsed on the floor sobbing, one memory stood out above all the others. It didn't make sense at the time that it had happened but now looking back he understood what had happened. 

**** Severus had been walking down the corridor that would lead him to Dumbledore's office thinking of Lily, his wife of four months, and of the news that they had found out over the weekend. They were going to have a baby; she was about three and a half months pregnant.  No one besides Dumbledore knew of his and Lily's wedding and they had been advised not to tell anyone until after Voldemort had been killed. Or at least until he decided if he was going to spy for the Order. Because of this they had not told anyone of their good news, they were planning on telling their family's after graduation.

   He had been so deep in thought that he didn't even see his wife walking up to him until he almost walked into her. Startled he glanced up into the emerald eyes of his love. 

  "Sorry Love, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here I thought that you had a meeting with Professor McGonagall?" Severus asked confused as to why his wife was coming out of Dumbledore's office.

"Why the hell would I tell you what I was doing you stupid bastard!" Lily said her voice filled with hate.

Severus stood dumfounded staring at his wife. "Lily what in the world is wrong with you, why are you acting like this. You were fine this morning when we left from home?" He was truly baffled at his wife's behavior.

" What are you talking about, why would I be around a worthless piece of filth like you when I am married to James?" Lily said menacingly.

"What do you mean married to James?  Lily, you and I have been married since Christmas!" Severus was starting to panic, who was this woman and what happened to his wife?

" I don't know what the fuck you are talking about! James and I have been married since Christmas and I would certainly not marry a Deatheater!" Lily said vehemently and then without another word she walked away. 

 Severus ran the rest of the way to the Headmasters office, panic and fear gripping his heart. He burst into the oval office and was surprised to see that Dumbledore wasn't seated behind his desk but was standing by the window.

 "I am guessing that you want to know what is wrong with Lily?" He asked solemnly.

Severus nodded. "Rest assured, she is absolutely fine but she is no longer any of your concern." Dumbledore said firmly. 

Severus was shocked, what the hell was going on he thought to himself! "Sir, I don't know what you mean?"

He said suspiciously eyeing the Headmaster.

"It is really in your best interest, you know." He started walking toward Severus slowly. He put his hand on his shoulder and directed him to the window. Severus glanced out at the courtyard. "It is all in the name of war." And then all was black. 

***

Severus was slowly realizing where he was again and looked up into the worried eyes of his two friends. "I need to talk to my son."

Remus nodded understandingly, " Maybe we should bring him and Draco back here to the Manor so that they know what is going on. That is if they are still awake." 

"They will both still be up. Concocting a plan to free Ms. Granger from Mr. Weasley no doubt." Severus said standing up and walking over to the fireplace. "Floo to my chambers and then we will go and get the boys together. Lucius I want you to take a copy of this letter to Tom. He needs to know what is going on before we bring the boys back. I am sure that he will want to see his grandson." Severus quickly cast a duplicating charm on the letter and handed the copy back to Lucius. He motioned for Remus to go first. "We will be back here with in the hour." And then in a whirl of green flames he was gone.

***

Draco looked at the brooding man sitting across from him. "You really do love her don't you?" He asked Harry. He watched as Harry slowly turned his head toward him.

"Since the first day that I met her." Harry said quietly and then turning his head back toward the fire he continued watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. "I just wish that there was something that I could do that would spare her all of the pain that Ron puts her through." He said wanting more than anything to just to gather her up in his arms and tell her that he loved her and that he would take care of her for the rest of her life. 

 Draco was just about ready to tell Harry that he was getting ready to go to sleep when he heard the common room door open up and jumped up in surprise when Remus Lupin walked in followed by Professor Snape.

  Harry glanced up and looked in the direction Draco was and saw Remus and Professor Snape walk in. Both of them looked like shit. "Sorry we aren't in bed, can't sleep much anymore." He said looking at Remus. He wondered why they were both in here. Professor Snape came in at different times to make sure that everyone was at least in common room but he didn't understand why Remus was here unless something had happened. "Has something happened?" he asked worriedly.

Remus glanced over at Severus he could see the emotions running rampant through his eyes. He was seeing his son for the first time. "Nothing has happened to Ms. Granger if that was what you were wondering. But something has come up but we cannot discuss it here. I need the two of you to follow us, no questions asked until we say it is safe." He looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. "Do you understand?" Remus asked quietly.

 Both boys nodded. 

"Good then lets go." Remus said as he and Severus ushered the boys out of the common room and toward Severus's chambers.  As they walked into the chambers Severus quickly cast a silencing spell but motioned to the boys to remain silent. He then waved them over to the fireplace and handed each of them a handful of floo powder. They then watched as Remus went first.

Harry was slightly nervous as to what was going on. Why were they taking them out of Hogwarts to tell them was it that terrible? He watched as Remus walked over to the fireplace and stepped in. When he heard where he was going his eyes widened. 

"Malfoy Manor"

Draco looked up sharply at his Godfather, what in the world was going on. Why would they be going to his home at four in the morning, he hoped to god that nothing had happened to his parents. He then felt a hand guiding him to the fireplace and when he looked up he saw a reassuring smile. He gave a slight nod and then Draco stepped into the fireplace and called out his home.

"Malfoy Manor."

Harry looked nervously at his professor. 

Severus saw the look on his sons face and smiled warmly at him "Its ok. You will understand when we get there." He motioned for Harry to step into the fireplace and watched as he did so rather nervously. 

With a trembling voice he whispered, "Malfoy Manor." And was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Severus stepped onto the spot that his son had just been occupying and for the second time called out Malfoy Manor. 


	6. Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company.

A/N: I am so happy with all of the reviews that I have gotten. I am glad that I have gotten you guys hooked on wondering who Remus daughter is. But it will be a while before they find out and they will find out in the most unusual way. But that is all of the hints that I am giving you. So happy reading and I can't wait to read more of your wonderful reviews.

Chapter Six: Tom Riddle

  Lucius was worried at how exactly the Dark Lord was going to take this recent news. He just hoped that Tom would be able to help find his sister and niece, it would definitely mean a lot to him and Remus. Lucius wondered if Severus had gotten the boys yet and how Harry was handling the letter. It would defiantly be shocking but he just hoped for Severus's sake and the boys that he would accept it and give Severus the chance to be the father that he was meant to be.

Lucius rounded the corner to the library in the Riddle Mansion where The Dark Lord was reading. The letter was clutched tightly in his hand as he knocked on the obsidian double doors. A faint "Come in." reached his ears and he silently pushed open the doors and walked in.

  Tom Riddle, or Voldemort to his enemies, had been reading up on the originations of the Unforgivables when he heard someone approach the doors to his private library. He knew of on two people that would be coming here at this time in the morning. Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape. These two men where two of his most loyal followers and because of this they were ranked above all of the other Deatheaters, they were his consort. So it was not to his surprise when Lucius walked through the double doors and sat down across from him.  But he was rather surprised to see him pale and shaking. 

  "What has brought you here at this time in the morning?" Tom asked questioningly. He watched as Lucius raised his head up to meet his eyes and lay a letter onto his desk in front of him.

"My Lord, Severus just brought me this letter and we felt that it was of absolute importance that read it. It has some rather sensitive and disturbing information in it. If you would like me to leave I will." Lucius said quietly as he watched Tom pick up the letter. 

Tom looked up at Lucius and seen that he was still rather distressed about what this letter had contained and he realized that what ever was in the letter would be a shock, he thought that it would probably be better if he was alone so he didn't start hexing Lucius just because he was there. What he wouldn't do for that sniveling Wormtail to be here. "I think that it would probably be safer for you to wait for me out in the Kitchen." He said as he looked back down at the letter in his hands. When he seen who the letter was sent to he glanced down at the bottom of the parchment to see who it had been from. 

   James Potter.

Well this had definitely been unexpected. It wasn't every day that he was given a letter from someone that he had killed sixteen years ago. Not dwelling on that thought he started reading the letter. 

***

 Harry landed in an ungraceful pile as he fell out of the fireplace. He felt strong arms pulling him up and when he looked to see who was helping him he smiled slightly. "Thanks, Professor Snape." Harry said looking nervously around the room. He smiled when he saw that Remus was sitting and talking with Draco's mother and Draco was lying on the couch.  He guessed that whatever the reason he had been brought here it wasn't with the intent to hurt him. That was a relief.

 Severus watched Harry look around the room to the other three occupants and then realizing there was no threat his posture relaxed. Now was the time to drop the bomb, before Lucius got back. 

 "Harry the reason that you and Draco where brought here was that it was not safe for me to tell you what you had to know with Dumbledore around." Severus said taking a deep breath wondering and hoping that Harry would accept the truth. "Earlier I got a letter that has brought up some rather serious things. They involved Remus, your mother, yourself and myself. The letter that I got was from James Potter." He saw Harry's eyes widen at this revelation. "I think that you had best read the letter for yourself so that you can see that we are not lying to you. After you read the letter I will tell you what has happened tonight and what I think will be happening in the future." He said firmly as he laid the letter in his son's hands. 

Harry looked at the yellowed piece of parchment with a mixture of emotions. It obviously wasn't a happy letter by the seriousness of everyone around him and this made him dread reading the contents of the letter. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what secrets this piece of paper held, although if he were lucky it would explain why Dumbledore was so keen on making him into a mindless puppet. Oh he had learned last year that he was just a weapon to the esteemed Headmaster, especially when Dumbledore knew the real reason behind his resorting. He knew the extent of Hermione's abuse by Ron's hand but he did nothing about it. It was then he had lost all respect for the aged wizard. 

  With a deep breath he prepared him self as he opened the letter and started reading. He was shocked at first to find out what the letter was about but the further he read his shock turned to anger and then by the time that he read the last sentence his anger had turned to rage.  Harry was having an extremely hard time trying to keep his magic in check, but everything was turning into a blur he couldn't see anything his ears were ringing, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like he was about reading to explode. 

 Severus was the first to realize something was wrong. He had been watching Harry as he read the letter, and he had saw the various flickers of emotion pass over his face, he was startled when he saw the look of pure rage and unadulterated hate pass over his features as he read the last of the letter. And then there was nothing. Harry's face had gone absolutely blank, no emotion no nothing. And then he saw it. The flash of silver that engulfed his body for a split second, if he had blinked he would have never seen it. He had seen the same thing happen once before. To Lily, when she was surrounded by Potter, Pettigrew and Black after she had been resorted into Slytherin. They had been harassing her, making snide comments and derogatory remarks about why she had wanted to be resorted. She had kept her calm until Potter had said some thing extremely disgusting and had backed her up against the wall pinning her there. That was when she snapped. She had managed to wandlessly throw Potter into Black and Pettigrew and unconsciously cast a mild pain curse at the three of them. 

  It was right then he realized that if they didn't get Harry calmed down they would all be in danger. "REMUS, DRACO, NARCISSA CAST THE STRONGEST SHEILING CHARMS THAT YOU KNOW ON HARRY NOW!" Severus screamed at the other three people in the room. They needed to get him back under control, before he hurt himself or someone else. Three seconds later four shielding charms simultaneously hit Harry in the chest engulfing his body in a white light and then he crumpled to the floor.

***

 Tom set the letter down on his desk in front of him. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. He was grateful that Lucius had left; he didn't want to be seen at his most vulnerable time. He had killed his only daughter, and had tried to kill his grandson on more than one occasion. That was unforgivable. He hated himself. 

  The lengths that the muggle loving old fool had taken to make sure that he never found out what had happened to his wife made him furious. And to think that he had done the same thing to Severus and Lily, so that he could have Severus as a spy and to have their child, his only grandson, to manipulate and form into the only weapon that could defeat him. It sickened him. He hoped that he would see Dumbledore soon. For the first time he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. For taking away the only woman that he ever loved and for putting his daughter in middle of their fight, knowing that she would be killed. And then most of all he wanted to kill the old man because of his manipulations in his grandson's life. Of all of the pain that he had dealt Harry himself, something that would have never happened if he had known the truth. 

  Standing up quickly he walked to the door and threw it open and swiftly walked into the Kitchen where Lucius was waiting. "Has Severus gone to get Harry?"

 "Yes, My Lord. He and Remus where leaving at the same time that I had left to come here. I imagine that they are back at the Manor. He was waiting to tell Harry there so not to risk Dumbledore finding out." Lucius said standing and following Tom into the sitting room. 

  "Summon Wormtail once we get back to the manor. I think that he would be a worthy gift to the Werewolf. For a step in the direction of forgiveness." Tom said as he stopped and looked out the window. " I think that it is time for me to meet my grandson, in better terms this time. When Wormtail arrives do not tell him what has happened. Take him to the Manor dungeons and bind him to prevent him from shifting into his nasty little habit." He said and walked over to the fireplace. He motioned for Lucius to go first. 

 Lucius stepped into the fireplace after grabbing a handful of floo powder he called out "Malfoy Manor" and disappeared. A few seconds later Tom followed.


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership to the Harry Potter characters. Just like to mess with them.

A/N: I am so happy to see all of the reviews, they keep me inspired and motivated to keep writing. I am glad to see that people are guessing the identity of Remus's daughter, but I won't say if they are right yet. But you are welcome to keep on guessing. But as I said before, how they find out will be a shocker. So keep reviewing and I will keep writing.

  Chapter Seven: The Meeting

When Lucius Malfoy flooed back into his living room he walked into chaos. His wife and son were standing next to Remus Lupin looked shocked. When he glanced to where they were looking he raced over to Severus's side. Severus was cradling Harry's limp body. 

"What Happened?" He asked Severus quietly. He could see the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest and felt immediately relieved.

Severus looked up at Lucius, "He went into shock and lost control of his magic. When that happened the block that was holding back his magic broke free." Severus looked furious, " That fucking bastard dampened his magic. If that block had broken any sooner he could have been killed by the magic trying to adjust his body AND on top of that the potion and charm to make him look like Potter are being forced out by the surge of his magic. That's why I can't get him to wake up. I don't know if he will ever wake up, his body just got pushed past its limits." Severus said his voice straining with barely contained fury. And then his whole demeanor changed, his once stiff shoulders sagged and his head fell to his chest. "I just got him back, I…I can't loose him now." He said his voice cracking with unshed tears.

"Tom is on his way, maybe he can reach him. You know that they have a rather unusual connection." Lucius said quietly to Severus hoping that what he said was true. He was just about ready to say something else when he felt someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to the man that had just arrived.

"I heard what happened Severus, I think that I may be able to reach him if you let me try."  Tom said as he knelt down next to Severus and Lucius. He saw Severus nod his head, consenting. Silently he put his hands to the boy's temples and a faint blue glow emitted around them. Within seconds his mind was swept into a vast plain of darkness.

***

  _When Tom opened his eyes again he found that he was in a small dark cupboard and in front of him was a small child around the age of five or six. The child stared up at him with wide emerald green eyes, a lightning bolt scar stood out boldly on the boys skin his black hair greasy and messy as if it hadn't been washed or combed for a long time. _

_  "Why are you here in my cupboard?" The small boy asked the strange man that looked a bit like him._

_Tom was taken aback; he thought that he was dreaming this and then it came rushing back to him, where he was at and why.  This small neglected child was his grandson, Harry Potter._

_"What do you mean, your cupboard? Is this where you like to play and hide in?" He asked almost dreading the answer that would come out of the child's mouth._

_"This is my bedroom, I sleep in here, although I am in here more than out in the rest of the house. My Aunt and Uncle don't want a freak like me to dirty their house. But that's ok, I like being in here, at least then I am not getting beat or getting punished." The child Harry said as if it was common knowledge that he was not worthy enough to be treated better._

_Tom sat there stunned, what did the boy mean by getting punished. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew the answer to his own question but he didn't think that he could take hearing that his grandson's innocence had been taken away from him at such an early age. "Can you tell me what your name is child?"_

_"Harry Potter, I think. My family doesn't call me that though. They just call me 'Boy' or 'Freak'. My Aunt told me a couple of days ago that my name was really Harry and that I had best remember that when I went to school or she would tell my Uncle that I needed punished." The child Harry said his voice laced with fear and sadness. _

_A sudden whirl of light encompassed Tom and when he looked back to the spot where the child was sitting, he was gone and in his place was an older looking Harry. He had to be at least nine or ten. This time he looked a little cleaner, his hair was cleaner and was shorter, and this time he had his glasses on. They looked to be the same ones that he had remembered the boys wearing when he had seen him when he was fourteen. But this time it seemed that Harry couldn't see him. _

_The boy was entirely too small for his age and his beautiful emerald eyes held no life in them, they were a dull empty void. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming toward the small cupboard door. He looked over at Harry and seen that he was trembling with fear. He started muttering to himself but not loud enough for Tom to hear what he was saying. The footsteps stopped. The door flung open and a rush of light filled the small space where they sat. When Tom looked up he saw a large overbearing muggle man that he assumed was Harry's uncle grabbing at the boys arms in an attempt to drag him out of the cupboard._

_"Please Uncle Vernon, I swear I didn't do anything wrong today. Please don't do it, Please!" Harry begged the tears where rolling down his pale cheeks. His whole body was trembling violently in fear._

_Tom watched as the fat muggle backhanded Harry with all of his might causing Harry to drop to the floor. The boy immediately curled into a ball to try and protect himself from the obvious beating that he was going to receive. But instead of hits raining down onto the small boy a meaty fist grabbed the back of the boys hair and smacked his head onto the floor. Harry screamed and started sobbing as his uncle ripped his sweat pants off of him revealing the backside of him. _

_Tom gasped at the multicolored bruises and gashes that decorated the small body and was horrified when he realized what he was about to see. He tried to close his eyes but the scene still flashed into his head. He was going to be forced to watch as this muggle raped and beat Harry. _

_Harry screamed as the man entered him violently. His uncle cracked his head off of the floor in order to keep him from screaming.  He hit Harry's head off the floor repeatedly as he pushed into the small boy over and over again. The fat muggle finally pushed in once more and then let the semi conscious Harry drop to the floor. He then unceremoniously tossed the broken boy back into the cupboard and a resounding click echoed in the darkness._

_A swirl of white light surrounded Tom again and when he looked back up he was face to face with the seventeen year old Harry. "Did it get any better after you went to Hogwarts?" Tom asked wondering if anyone else knew of the abuse that this child had gone through._

_"No, it only got worse. What you saw was mild compared to what normally happened." Harry said somberly. "I know why you're here, I am willing to listen if you are willing to listen to me._

_"That is only fair. Do you want me to go first?" Tom asked him calmly as he sat down in the chair that had just appeared next to him._

_"The only thing that I want to say to you is that I will not take your mark. I will not be your mindless servant, but I refuse to have anything to do with Dumbledore. He has fucked up my life and the people that I care about lives over and over again since before I was born. He knows that my best friend is about to resort to killing herself because she cannot get out of an abusive relationship and he sits by and does nothing. The only other teacher that has even remotely tried to do something is my father, and when he did that manipulative bastard reprimanded him for being to harsh on the boy." Harry was seething with anger; it was the first time that he had voiced his hate of Dumbledore to someone besides Draco. It was rather ironic that the person he chooses to do so with was The Dark Lord. Who also turned out to be his grandfather._

_"Harry, you need to calm down. The reason that I am here is to tell you that you need to come back. Your father is terrified that something is going to happen to you. He is scared that you will be taken away from him so soon after he found you. I also would like to get to know you better. But I will respect your wishes if you prefer to have nothing to do with you. I won't ask you to change if you do the same for me." Tom said apprehensively, wondering how Harry would handle this._

_"I have only two requests." Harry said his voice clipped._

_"Ok, I am listening." Tom said guardedly wondering what he was going to be agreeing to._

_"I don't care how you do it, but Dumbledore needs to be taken out of the picture. With him out the Order will fall." Harry said coldly. "And secondly, Hermione Granger and her family will not be harmed by your Deatheaters."_

_Tom chuckled, "Those are definitely two things that I can comply with. Now this Granger girl, she is the one in the abusive relationship, am I right?" he asked._

_"Yeah, she has been with that bastard Ron Weasley for the past two years and it has slowly gotten to the point where if she doesn't leave him soon she will either be killed by him in a fit of jealously or she will end of killing herself out of sheer desperation." Harry said softly, guilt and remorse filling him. He should have done something at the beginning to help her, but she kept telling him that she could handle it and he believed her. "Draco and I have been working out a way to get her away from Ron, I have to do something I can't just sit back and watch her fade away."_

_" I am sure that you and young Draco will come up with something worthy of the Slytherin name, but in the mean time I think that it is time that we get back to the real world. We have lingered here long enough. One thing though before we leave, Dumbledore will pay for what he has done to us, make no mistake about that." Tom said his eyes glittering dangerously. _

_Harry stood from his seat and started walking toward the door that had appeared suddenly, but just as he was about to open the door he felt Tom, his grandfather's, hand rest on his shoulder. _

_"I really think that you need to tell your father what has happened to you while your where at your relatives house, I think that it would help you heal." Tom said quietly._

_Harry stood stock still, "I will try to." And then the both walked through the door._

_***_

  Severus gasped when he saw Harry open his eyes and at the same time Tom opened his eyes and lifted his hands off of Harry's temples. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, just tired." He said as he laid his head back down on his father's chest.

Tom looked up at Lucius, "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, the rat is in the trap totally unaware of what has happened." Lucius said maliciously.

A small smile graced the face of the Dark Lord. "Remus, I think that there is something that is worthy of your attention in the dungeons. I would like to think of it as a step toward forgiveness." He saw the puzzled look on Remus's face. "I promise that it will be worth your while. And just to let you know, the manor is warded.  Anything that you do the ministry would not know anything about it. Have fun." 


	8. The End of the Line

Disclaimer: Do Not Own.

A/N: This chapter will have graphic violence and rape in it so be warned. If you don't want to read this then wait for the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: The End of the Line

Remus stood slowly and followed Lucius out of the room. He had a feeling that he knew what would greet him in the dungeons and he was afraid of how he would react to seeing Peter's pathetic face. He wondered if he could keep himself from killing him in one fell swoop. He could feel his blood starting to boil as he followed Lucius deeper and deeper into the depths of the Malfoy Dungeons. They stopped outside of a large black door. 

   Lucius stood slightly off to the side so that Remus could pass through the door. He wondered how long Remus could keep the wolf at bay before all hell broke loose, especially with it being so close to the full moon. He gave it ten minutes at the least. " I hope that this will help you realize that Tom wants to try and help keep Harry safe from Dumbledore and to help you find your daughter and wife." He said looking Remus in the eyes. He could see the controlled blood lust in his eyes. Thank Merlin these rooms had silencing charms on them. 

   Remus watched as Lucius unlocked the door. "I don't know how long I will be in here. Could you tell Harry and Severus not to worry about me. Tell them that I am doing something that should have been done four years ago." He watched Lucius nod his head in consent and then turned and walked into the dungeon chamber without a backward glance.

  Lucius grinned when he heard the unmistakable sound of Peter screaming in excruciating pain. That sound was enough to brighten any man's day. He then hurriedly walked back up to the living room. He had a feeling that Peter was not going to last long in the hands of Remus.  He had just turned to walk into the living room when he heard Remus's footsteps coming up on him. Impressive. It had taken him less than ten minutes.

 "That didn't take nearly as much time as I thought it would. I was under the assumption that werewolves like to play with their prey before they go in for the kill?" Lucius said letting his voice show that he found humor in the situation.

 Remus had a thoughtful look on his face for a full two seconds before he answered. "I would think that four years is enough play time." He said smirking and then turned and followed Lucius into the living room. He and Severus had to get Harry and Draco back to Hogwarts before anyone noticed that they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  It was dark and cold the fire had gone out hours ago, but Hermione was too tired and hurt too much to get up and find where Ron had put her wand. He had taken it off her when he came in earlier this evening and seen that she was trying to heal herself. That was forbidden, after all the bruises and welts were there to remind her that she belonged to him. She was weak and he was strong.  Ron had beaten her badly after taking her wand off her. He threatened to snap it the next time that she tried anything. 

  Hermione could feel the raw welts on her back from Ron's belt. That was his new instrument to inflict pain. She knew that if she looked at herself in the mirror she would see the finger shaped bruises around her throat. It was getting worse. He was getting more violent, and she didn't know what he had planned next. Maybe she could get Harry to hide her in the Slytherin common rooms until she could figure out a way to keep Ron away. She knew deep down that if she didn't do it soon he would kill her.

  Determination set in and Hermione stood shakily wrapping her robe tightly around her small body. The room swayed with the first couple of steps but she had to make it to Harry. 

  Harry would save her.

  He had to.

  She couldn't stand to live like this anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Harry brushed the ash off of his robe as he stepped out of the fireplace. When he looked up he saw Professor Snape, his father, was smiling at his futile attempt to brush the ash off. He then pointed at the door to his right, "Bathroom. Get cleaned up before you head back to your dorm." 

   Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly stripped his dirty robes and stepped into the shower. A short time later Harry stood looking at the mirror image of himself taking in the obvious changes to his body that had occurred earlier that night. His once short unmanageable hair now lay in dark shiny waves that just brushed the tops of his shoulders. It was black as night but if he looked closely he could see that he had deep blood red highlights through it. He figured that those were from his mother. It was nice to know that he could finally see something of her in him besides his eyes.  He was still about the same height another thing from his mother, although his face was a lot thinner and he held an air of gracefulness that he had not had before. Over all he felt like what he was seeing was finally the real him. 

   Stepping out of the bathroom, Harry watched as his father sat down in a comfortable chair facing the now crackling fire. It was so strange in his mind to be calling anyone Father let alone Professor Snape. Everything that had happened tonight was still swirling around in his head. Draco was going to stay at the Manor for a while longer so that he could take to his Father and Mother. Harry knew that Draco missed his parents a lot, and this would give them a little of alone time to come to terms with the fact that Lucius's sister was still alive somewhere and that brought his thoughts circling back to Remus. 

  He couldn't even begin to think of what Remus would be going through. He had heard Remus telling his Father that he was going to go back to his flat and gather up a few things before he came back here. He had said that he would be back in time for breakfast. Harry looked up into familiar onyx eyes and sighed.

" What's going to happen now? I mean I really don't look too much like my old self, and I think that people are going to realize that I look a lot like you now." Harry said playing with a silky stand of black hair that fell to his shoulders, much like his Fathers, minus the greasy potions residue.

 "We are going to play dumb. The less that Albus thinks that we know the safer that you will be." Severus said while taking in his son's appearance. Harry looked so much like he had at seventeen it was uncanny. But thank Merlin he had Lily's nose and eyes. " I think that you had better get back to your rooms, I will come and collect you as soon as Remus comes back. Draco will be along shortly I believe." He said as he stood and lead Harry to the entrance to his private quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Hermione had made it almost to the Slytherin dungeons when she felt some one-grab a hold of her still mending arm and slam her against the cold stone wall. When she opened her eyes she knew that she was in deep shit. It was Ron and he was furious.

" I thought that I told you that you were forbidden to come anywhere near those fucking slimy snakes!" He said spitting in her face. 

   Hermione felt like the world had just dropped out from under her, she had never seen him this angry and she was terrified. "I…I… was… just…out…out…walking." She said her voice trembling in fear. Hermione closed her eyes anticipating the hits to start. She peaked one eye opened when nothing happened but the look on Ron's face made her quickly regret it. Ron stood there looking at her with a wild and feral grin on his face. She felt the tip of his wand digging into her skin under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I am going to make sure that you never wonder to someone else ever again." Ron snarled menicely.

   Hermione felt Ron pinning her against the wall with his body when he suddenly grabbed her head and slammed it hard into the stone behind her. She could feel a trickle of blood running down the back of her head.

Oh God he is going to kill me. 

   Suddenly Hermione was no longer against the wall but was lying face down on the floor with Ron's hand holding her head so that she couldn't get up. She felt his rough hands ripping her sweat pants off of her hips and leaving them around her ankles cutting off her legs range of motion. She could feel his hot breath at her neck and ear making her cringe, tears pouring down her cheeks and soaking the cold ground below her. She couldn't believe that this was happening; he was going to rape her. After all that he had done to her this was the one thing that he had not yet done. 

"You will always be mine, I will make you mine. No one is going to take you after they find out that you are a filthy slut that likes to get fucked like a whore. No one wants damaged goods." Ron hissed into Hermione's ear as he prepared to thrust into her.

 Hermione felt like time had stopped and then her body exploded with pain as he slammed her head on the floor at the same time that he brutally pushed into her. She screamed.

"Shut Up you stupid bitch!" Ron roared as he pounded unmercifully into Hermione's frail body. He could feel the tension building up as he got close to climaxing. And then with one final hard thrust he filled her with he seed. 

"Stand up you filthy bitch!" Ron screamed at the sobbing figure lying curled in the fetal position on the floor. He started kicking her back trying to get her up, when she screamed and then blacked out. The kicking continued despite the knowledge that she was unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Harry was walking slowly back to the Slytherin common room when he heard some scream and then another person yelling. He quickened his steps as he rounded the corner that lead to the main corridor that would take you out of the dungeons and back toward the rest of the school hallways. What he saw would stay burned into his memory forever. 

 Hermione lay curled in a ball on the floor, her pants around her ankles and blood seeping around her on the floor with and out of control Ron kicking the shit out of her. 

Harry pulled his wand out of his robes, pointed it at Ron and screamed "Stupefy!" and then watched with satisfaction as Ron fell over cracking his head against the wall. He ran over and scooped Hermione's limp body into his arms and ran back to his father's room. He kicked at the door with all of his might hoping that his Father had not gone to bed yet.

  Severus heard someone pounding on his door rather loud and urgently, thinking that it was Dumbledore demanding to know why he had taken Harry and Draco he slowly opened the door. But seeing Harry with a bloody and beaten Hermione he quickly ushered him in. 

 "Take her in on my bed and lay her down." Severus said pointing to the door to the left. "Where is he?"

He said knowing that Harry knew exactly who he meant.

"In the corridor, stunned. I don't care what you do to him now but I swear to Merlin that I will kill him for this!" Harry said his voice cold and furious. He turned from his father and walked into the bedroom. He gently laid Hermione onto the bed trying to make sure that he didn't aggravate any of her obvious injuries. He had no idea what to do anymore. He had convinced himself that it was better for him to stay away, that she would have been safer. But it hadn't saved her. He knew that he wouldn't leave her side now; he would protect her with his life from now on. 


	9. Close Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends.

A/N: I can't tell you how happy I am to read your reviews; they just make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I really am glad that you are all enjoying my story. It is definitely getting to the more interesting parts and a lot will be happening. Hope you like this chapter.

 Chapter Nine: Close Calls

Severus walked quickly out of his quarters with his wand grasped tightly in his hand. He almost hoped that Weasley was gone by the time that he got there, only because he didn't want to be fired for killing a student. Severus rounded the corner in the corridor and came to the place where Weasley was supposed to be but instead saw the Headmaster walking away. Of course, he thought to himself, the Headmaster would come to the aid to one of his precious Order member's children. It wouldn't do for him to allow harm to come to those brats and have their parents down his throat when he needed them at his becking call. He needed to get Hermione to a safe place before Dumbledore interfered with her memories. Oblivating people seemed to be his solution to everything.

 Severus was just turning to start back to his quarters when Dumbledore's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He quickly pulled up his mental walls so that old meddler wouldn't find anything that he didn't want to tell him.

"Severus, so glad that I spotted you." He said looking at him critically. " Perhaps you could tell me why our young Mr. Weasley was stunned in the middle of the corridor. He had a nasty bump on the back of his head but doesn't seem to recall how he got it or even why he was down in the dungeons." 

Severus could feel the light probing that the old man was doing when he started walking toward him so he carefully directed his thoughts to the essays that were waiting on his desk for him to grade. Better for Albus to see that thought than the events of everything else that had happened tonight.

"I was just finishing up my rounds when I had heard some sort of ruckus so I was doubling back to see what was the cause." Severus said his voice sounding bored and slightly irritated. " I can't help it that Minerva can't keep her students in their own tower after curfew."

Albus looked at Severus critically. "You didn't happen to come across any other student on your way here did you?"  He asked imploringly glancing down the hall toward the Slytherin common room.

" I am afraid not. Although I can safely say that the cause of Mr. Weasley's situation was not from the actions of any of my students." Severus said calmly. He knew that Albus was suggesting that Mr. Weasley's attacker was from Slytherin and in particular from Harry Potter. "There are proximity charms on the Slytherin entrance, I would have been alerted immediately if someone would leave the common room after curfew with or without an invisibility cloak." Severus said snidely and as of matter-of-fact as he could leaving no room for speculation on the Headmaster's part. 

Albus looked at Severus critically. "And there were no other students out and about when you where out doing your rounds?" He said questioningly.

"No. I have not had the pleasure to hand out any detentions this evening for being out after curfew. Pity though, I hear that Filch desperately wants some workers to clean before the Halloween Feast." Severus said his voice tinged in slight amusement.

"Well that is reassuring to say the least, now just to find out who was out of bed in the other houses. After all it would be terrible for an attack like this to go unpunished." Dumbledore said looking at Severus carefully.

"Oh yes Albus, Merlin forbid if one of your precious Gryffindor brats got into a fight and lost." He said sarcastically.

"Now, now Severus. I would be upset if any student was injured by another classmate." Albus said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

"Of course, I am sorry that I gave you the impression that I thought otherwise." Severus said as calmly as he could. He was seething under his carefully constructed mask of schooled features. He could not let the old fool think that he thought anything was wrong. " I was just pointing out that you seem to favor Gryffindor students than any other of the houses with situations like these." 

" Much like you tend to favor your own house students I suppose. Well I will bid you good night then, and let you get back to those papers that you were undoubtedly trying to grade before you made your nightly rounds." Albus said with a knowing look and then he turned and started off down the corridor in the direction that Weasley had taken earlier.

"Yes, of course. You know me so well Albus." Severus said with a fake smile and he to turned and stalked off back to his rooms. When he got out of seeing and hearing range of the old fool he ran back to his quarters and slammed open the door. 

Quickly casting locking and silencing spells on his rooms he ran to his bedroom where he knew that Harry was there with Hermione. "Harry, you need to get back to the common room now before Dumbledore goes in to check for who is not in the dorms." Severus said urgently. He started rifling through his dresser drawers looking for the extra invisibility potion he kept for emergencies. Finally he felt the cool glass cylinders under his fingers.

"Hurry, drink the blue one and get back to your room," he said handing two small bottles to him. "When you get there drink the purple one to become visible again. Stay there until I come and get you."

Harry looked sharply at his father, "What about Hermione? You can't take her to the Infirmary; Dumbledore will put two and two together and realize that Ron had done something again. Then he will oblivate her again." Harry said starting to panic. 

Severus drew in a sharp breath. "We will discuss this when I come and get you. Now go! I have got to get Ms. Granger out of here." Severus said rushing to his bed. As gently as he could he wrapped Hermione up with a blanket and scooped the still unconscious girl into his arms. Rushing over to the fireplace he turned and watched as Harry drank the potion and then disappeared. We waited until he saw the door open and then close before he stepped into the fireplace. Throwing down a handful of floo powder her whispered for the third time that night he shouted out "Malfoy Manor" and was whisked away in a swirl of green flames ash. 

******

Harry ran back to the Slytherin common room and the dived into his bed. He quickly pulled the potion out of his pocket and downed the antidote. Seeing that he was visible again he hurriedly cast off his robes and slid into his pajamas. Glancing worriedly over at Draco's bed he was relieved to see that the blonde boy was already there and asleep. 

 It wasn't even five minutes after he has slid under the blankets he heard the door open and watched from under his arm as Dumbledore walked in. He watched as Dumbledore walked past each of their beds making sure that they were all in bed and then walked back out of the room. Merlin that was a close call he thought to himself. 

 Harry hoped that Hermione was going to be ok. It was killing him to think of everything that she had gone through since she had started dating Ron. Harry could feel his blood start to boil when he remembered what he had seen when he had ran around the corner after hearing Hermione screaming. Seeing Ron kicking and yelling at the unconscious body of Hermione had filled him with an insurmountable surge of rage and hatred and if it hadn't been so preoccupied with getting Hermione to safety he would have probably killed Ron instead of just stunning him. He just hoped that he would get a chance to see Hermione soon and then he belatedly wondered if she would even recognize him. After all he hadn't even recognized his own reflection in the mirror earlier in his fathers quarters. Just as Harry was starting to drift off a thought suddenly drifted across his mind. What was Hermione doing down that close to the Slytherin common room at four in the morning?


	10. Repercussions

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you will all like this chapter. I really appreciate all of the reviews. It does a persons motivation wonders, well at least it gets me moving on the next chapter. Happy reading. Chapter Ten: Repercussions  
  
Remus had been sitting quietly with Lucius recounting the memories of his and Athena's life that they had together for two years. He was having a hard time trying to remember all that had happened after they had married and moved to Paris. It was easier for him to organize his memories when he had someone else helping with the time line. Narcissa had left a few minutes earlier to alert the house elfs that they would like an early breakfast. Just as Narcissa was coming back into the room they all heard the whoosh of the fireplace and then seen Severus tumble out of it holding a bundle of blankets with bare legs hanging out one side.  
  
"What the hell!" Lucius and Remus shouted in unison staring at the bundle in Severus's arms.  
  
"Narcissa, please take her and get her cleaned up and put her to bed. I will explain everything as soon as you get back. And please, sedate her. You will understand when you are done." Severus said his voice laced with pain. He saw that Narcissa was going to protest sedating the girl and continued quickly, "It is for her own good. I fear that she would try to do something drastic if she was not sedated."  
  
Narcissa nodded her head in acceptance and her trust in Severus's reasons as she scooped the bundled girl into her arms. Her body froze as she recognized the girl as Hermione Granger and was startled at how light the young woman was.  
  
"Sev?" she glanced up worriedly into his dark piercing eyes.  
  
"Just take her and please do as I ask. I will tell you what happened when you come back down." Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a massive headache that was not going to get any better, and he had a feeling that this night was not even close to be over. He watched as Narcissa carried Hermione's still and unconscious form out the door. Severus then sank tiredly onto the chair behind him. When he opened his eyes he found his gaze drawn directly to Remus's.  
  
"Please tell me that the scent that I just caught on Hermione is not what I think it was." Remus had been horrified when Severus had passed him when he had deposited Hermione into Narcissa's arms. He was horrified because Hermione reeked of fear, sex, blood, and Ron Weasley. It had been so overwhelming that he had stumbled backwards, his senses being overloaded. As soon as the different smells had registered in his mind his horror quickly turned to rage.  
  
Severus could see the raging emotions that the Werewolf was experiencing through his eyes and his stiff body language. "Your guess is probably correct. I am sure that your senses where overloaded when I walked passed you." Severus watched as Remus's body started trembling in the vain attempt to keep his anger under control. "I am right aren't I?"  
  
"I am going to rip that bastards throat out!" Remus said through his tightly clenched teeth. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"The only thing that I know for certain is that the altercation took place down in the dungeons close to the Slytherin common room entrance. Harry heard her scream and then found them. He stupefied the arrogant little bastard with his wand and then rushed Hermione back to my quarters. But something that Dumbledore said had made me come to the conclusion that Harry while casting the stupefy managed to wandlessly cast either a confundus charm or oblivated Weasley's memory of what he had done." Severus shook his head clearing his thoughts. "After Harry brought Hermione down to my rooms I left and went out into the corridor in hopes of finding that pitiful worm and dealing with him myself. When I walked into the corridor that Harry had said that Ron was in I saw the Hall empty but Albus was walking away from the spot where Weasley was supposed to be. I turned and tried to walk as quietly as I could back to my quarters so that I could get Hermione and Harry out of there. But Albus stopped me and started interrogating me about my rounds and if I had seen any students out of bed, because Mr. Weasley had been attacked." He snarled out that last bit trying to keep from screaming out the blatant hypocrisy of Albus's actions.  
  
Remus sat there stunned at what Severus was telling him about the events that had happened in the last half an hour. "Where's Harry at now?" Remus said suddenly. Draco and Harry were both at the school without any protection from Albus. "You need to go and get Harry and Draco and bring them back here before Albus realizes that you are gone and does something to either of them. You know as well as I do that he would do something to get back at you for whisking Ms. Granger away from him from under his nose." Remus said urgently, he wouldn't feel better until Harry was here and away from Albus Dumbledore's manipulations.  
  
Severus was just about ready to agree with Remus but Lucius interrupted him. "They have to stay at the school and act as if nothing has happened. If not do you realize what that old bastard could do?" Lucius leaned back into the chair. "If he even had the slightest hint that you or Harry knew the truth he would whisk Harry away from you and would send you to Azkaban without a reason or a trial." He then turned his attention to Remus. "And what do you think that he would do with your daughter. You don't even know who she is and he could make it to where you never will. Do you honestly think that after all that he has done to make sure that things go the way he wants them to he would just let you and Severus walk away with Harry and your daughter." Lucius snorted and then shook his head grimly. "He wouldn't think twice about killing those two kids." Severus and Remus sat there stunned and horrified. They knew that Lucius was right and that terrified them more than anything ever had before.  
  
Severus stood up quickly. "I have to get back to school. If I run into Dumbledore I will just tell him that I had been summoned. Remus I think that you should stay here so that when Hermione wakes up she will see someone that she knows. Floo me as soon as she wakes." 


	11. Thoughts UpTill Now

Disclaimer: You all should know the drill by now. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other yummy characters in that strange and yet intriguing universe. *Sigh * Wish I did though. A/N: You are all going to think that you are going crazy, having chapters popping up so soon. All I gotta say is that it really does wonders to writers block when you sit and write down everything that you want to happen chapter by chapter. I did that last night. And you want to know something crazy? There are only three more chapters and then the epilogue. Oh Happy day. Anyway on with the story. Oh one more thing for those of you who are confused about Remus's comment about the four years of foreplay with Peter. Remus didn't kill him Harry's third year but do you honestly think that if he really wanted him dead he would have hunted him down? So think of it this way. Remus let the little rat worry about Remus killing him since the Shrieking Shack incident. And then he killed him during the middle of Harry's seventh year, hence the four-year foreplay comment.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Thoughts up till now  
  
Severus sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had just come back from a meeting with Dumbledore and his head still hurt from all of the arguments that had gone round the room. It had been a little over a month since he had taken Hermione to Malfoy Manor and she was still there. Narcissa refused to let her come back and he knew that Hermione was relieved. All hell had broken loose when it had become apparent that Ms. Granger had gone missing. That was until the esteemed Headmaster felt that it was his place to inform the school that she was not missing but had been summoned home because her mother had fallen ill. Most had of the students had bought the lie, but none of the teachers was inclined to believe the excuse. He told the teachers and the Order that she had been abducted by Deatheaters and was likely dead. So much for instilling hope in their hearts. Severus and Remus had kept straight faces and remained acting ignorant to any information.  
  
It had been almost two days after the attack when Hermione finally regained consciousness. She had been a hysterical mess. It was only when Remus and himself came into her room did she finally calm down. Severus had told her that Harry had been the one to stop Ron and had carried her back to his personal quarters. He told her that he was the one that took her to Malfoy Manor to be kept safe from Dumbledore. He had asked Harry previously if he wanted Hermione to know about the letter from James Potter and the truth of Albus Dumbledore's manipulations. Harry told him that Hermione needed to know and that he trusted her with the information. After Hermione had read the letter she had sat in shock for some time before she finally whispered something. Severus hadn't heard what she said so she repeated it.  
  
"He knew what Ron was doing to me, didn't he." She had whispered again only a little louder so that Severus could hear her.  
  
A Severus had shaken his head grimly, "Yes. I am afraid that he did."  
  
Hermione had sat there trembling slightly. "I have to go back to school and finish. I need to take my NEWTS and graduate, but I am too afraid to." She had said quietly.  
  
It was then that Lucius had made his presence known and told Hermione that she was more than welcome to stay at the Manor and if she wanted to continue her studies then he could arrange for a private instructor from Durmstrang so that Dumbledore would never know. Hermione had wanted to but was extremely reluctant to stay; Narcissa had stepped into the room and reassured her that she would be thrilled if she did stay. Hermione had finally decided to stay and take Lucius's offer for a private instructor.  
  
Narcissa had started talking to Hermione and had started helping her realize that she had done nothing to deserve what Ron had done to her. She was finally starting to recuperate and as long as she stayed at the Manor she would continue healing. Harry had started writing to her telling her the things that had been going on in the school and she had started writing back and telling him of her new instructor and of her nightly talks with Narcissa. From what Severus could tell from the way that he saw Harry acting and the way that Lucius had told him about Hermione's behavior it had seemed like the two of them where harboring feelings for one another. Both seemed scared to admit that they would ever see each other as more than friends. These thoughts had brought him up to the recent meetings of the Order.  
  
This evenings meeting was more of a personal meeting and he had gotten a massive migraine from it. Harry had flat out told Dumbledore that he was going with Draco to Malfoy Manor to spend the Christmas break with him. That was when the shouting had started. Dumbledore had told him that he was going to stay at the school and if he wanted to leave for the holidays then could either go to the Weasley's or back to his Aunt and Uncles.  
  
Severus chuckled dryly when he remembered the look on the old fools face when Harry had said that he was going with Draco and he told him that Remus was going with him. He had told him that if he didn't let him go he was going to find a way regardless and that he had better be content with the fact that Remus was going. Severus had felt that he needed to make it a little easier for him and told Dumbledore that he would be sure to stop at least once a day to check on Harry and Remus to make sure that they where still alive and kicking. It had taken another forty-five minutes for the Headmaster to get it through his head that Harry was going whether he liked it or not, and had finally consented to letting him go. The boys would catch the train to London and he and Remus would meet with Lucius to collect Harry and Draco from Kings Cross Station.  
  
That next morning Severus was packed and ready to leave by portkey to the Manor. He then went to make sure that Harry and Draco were packed and ready to leave. Harry had been bouncing off the walls all night in his excitement that he was finally going to see Hermione. Draco had taken to forcibly making Harry sit in a chair until he had calmed down. They had both been packed and ready to leave for the train station when Severus had come into the common room and told them that Remus, Lucius and himself would see them at Kings Cross Station and for them to be on their best behavior on the train. They had promised and Severus left to find Remus so that they could leave.  
  
He finally found the wolf in his quarters waiting for him. "Are you ready?" Severus said as soon as he saw Remus.  
  
Remus looked up at the man and shook his head. "Yeah, are the boys ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I just came from checking on them. Although I think that Draco is about ready to kill Harry. I guess he has been overly enthusiastic in his excitement at seeing Hermione." Severus chuckled lightly.  
  
Remus sat there quietly and then let his head drop into his hands. "Do you think we will ever find her?" he asked somberly. They had hit dead end after dead end in their search for Remus's wife and daughter. They weren't even sure if they were alive anymore. It had killed Remus a little each day when their searches had come back empty handed.  
  
Severus sat there and watched Remus draw into himself. "Don't lose hope. We will find them both." 


	12. Going Home

Disclaimer: Don't own him, her, he, she, it, they, or them.  
  
A/N: I can't believe it and you all probably can't either. I am just on a roll. Hopefully as soon as I finish this one I can keep up the writing on my other stories. I can't thank you all enough for all of the great reviews; they are definitely helping with the flow of my motivation. I just thought that I would tell you ahead of time so that you don't get confused. Harry's Slytherin friends are Draco, Blaise Zabini (Boy), Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. Weasley will get what is coming to him soon, I haven't forgotten about the little pecker head.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Going Home  
  
Draco and Harry had just sat down in their compartment on the train when the door had slammed open and Blaise, Pansy and Millicent slid in and sat across from them. Blaise was sitting in between the two girls looking very smug. Harry started laughing when saw Blaise casually put both arms behind the girls resting them on the back of the seat. "Are you trying to be sly Blaise?" Harry asked jokingly. It had been a long running joke that Blaise would never get a girlfriend and keep her because he was a shameless flirt. Blaise would just laugh it off and continue his awful attempts at flirting.  
  
"Why Harry, how did you ever guess?" Blaise shot back smiling brightly.  
  
Draco watched the witty retorts go back and forth between the two and shook his head in silent laughter. Pansy and Millicent laughed as well. Those three had been friends since they were toddlers, Blaise had a mean protective streak when it came to his surrogate sisters and Draco would almost feel sorry for the bastard that ever hurt either of them. Then again he would probably pull up and chair and watch. Blaise had always been the most vindictive and creative person that he had ever met beside his father and his Godfather Professor Snape. He and Harry needed to get him on in the plans for Weasley. He had been horrified at what Harry had told him that Ron had done to Hermione. He was almost glad that it was Harry that has saved her because if it had been him he would have killed the bastard on the spot and then he would have been in Azkaban rotting away for the rest of his life or at least until he went insane.  
  
"So Draco, what are you and Harry going to get up to at the Manor?" Pansy asked still giggling at Blaise's goofing off.  
  
Draco looked up at Pansy and grinned, "Oh you know, the usual. Murder and mayhem, seeing old friends, and plotting the demise of a mutual enemy, nothing unusual." He said watching Harry collapse on the seat beside him laughing.  
  
"You are such a twit, Harry." Draco said to the red-faced boy still on the floor holding his sides from laughing so hard. Harry was just about to get up off the floor when the compartment door slid open again this time however revealing Ron, Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Oh don't get off the floor Potter, that's a good place for you." Ron sneered. Seamus and Dean snickered loudly. Draco was seething in anger. He had hoped to Merlin that Weasley would not show his face on the train but he now knew that it had been a fruitless prayer. Now he just hoped that Harry wouldn't kill the pathetic bastard.  
  
"You know Weasel, you and your little cronies are outnumbered and if you wish to make it off this train alive I suggest that you get the Fuck Out Of Here!" Blaise seethed, his voice getting louder with each word. He knew that Draco and Harry would kill the little prick before any of them could stop them, especially if the idiot said anything about Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at Blaise with disgust, "Why are we interrupting a private show with your two whores?" he spat out looking at the girls on either side of him.  
  
Ron didn't know what hit him. Blaise was out of his seat and had Ron by the throat and was smashing his head against the wall in the span of two seconds. Seamus and Dean stood rooted at the spot still in shock at the speed of the attack. They sudden where snapped out of their trance and went for their wands.  
  
Harry's vision was clouding with rage, he watched as the two Gryffindors went for their wands. Blaise wouldn't stand a chance if they got to them. On instinct Harry raised his hand, the three Gryffindors where blown back into the hallway with a resounding crack as their heads hit the wall. He could see a small trickle of blood sliding down the side of Weasley's neck. Anger still clouding his mind Harry stood over the three fallen Gryffindors, and with a small wave of his hand he whispered, "Obliviate."  
  
The other occupants of the compartment stared in shock at the raw power that Harry was using. When Harry finally looked back up at his friends he just shrugged at their open mouths.  
  
"Can't have them running back to old Dumbledore now can we?" He said as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "He is lucky that I didn't kill him, but mark my words I won't hold back next time." He started dragging the unconscious boy into the compartment and Draco and Blaise jumped in and helped with the other two. Once they had them sitting on the seats the slid the door shut and spelled it locked until the train arrived at the station. The five Slytherin students then hurried to the other end of the train. It wouldn't do any of them any good to be any where near that compartment when the train reached the station. The rest of the trip went by with out any other interruptions and they soon found themselves out on the Platform looking for their parents.  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was pacing the study nervously. Something was wrong with her; she could feel something was off in her body. She had noticed it for the first time a couple of days ago when she was reading through her Dark Arts essay. She couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. Maybe she was coming down with something, she would have to see if she could get Professor Snape to brew her up a Pepper-Up potion when he brought Harry and Draco back to the Manor. Hermione smiled, she couldn't wait to see Harry. He had told her how different he looked and she couldn't wait to see for herself. Although she was sure that he would be happy at how she looked now too.  
  
Since being away from Hogwarts and under the care of Draco's mum she had started looking like she did before, granite there was still a way to go before she gained back everything that she had lost in the past two years but she was working on it slowly. She knew that Harry would be happy with the little improvement that he would be able to see in her. Hermione didn't know what she would have done without Harry. He had been her steadfast anchor and lifeline in her life and she hoped with all of her heart that he would always be there for her. She remembered how her mother had always been there for her before she had gone off to Hogwarts and how she had been the one to comfort her when she had come home from school crying because of getting picked on. Now it seemed like when something happened she had started turning to Harry for the comfort and reassurances that everything would be all right.  
  
Hermione had been keeping in contact with her mother over the phone. She had been pleasantly surprised when she found that the Malfoy's had a phone and electricity in their home. She had explained to her mother that she was fine and that there was no way that she could go back to Hogwarts and be safe. Her mother had agreed not to mention to anyone that she knew where Hermione was at as long as she kept in constant contact with her. In the phone conversations that she had had with her mother she had found out that things where not so great in the Granger household. Her father wanted a divorce. He said that since Hermione had gone off to Hogwarts and had been thrown into the wizarding world he couldn't handle the stress of everything that was going on. Her mother had said that she had read between the lines at the lame excuses and figured that their was someone that he was seeing. She said that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Hermione was glad that her mother wasn't taking it too hard and was relieved in a way that they where getting a divorce. Her father had been the kindest man her whole childhood but as soon as he found out that his daughter was a witch he had wanted nothing to do with her and had constantly tried to get her mother to agree to not letting her go to Hogwarts. Her mother has stood beside Hermione's decision to go regardless to what her father thought and she was happy that her mother could get away from the man.  
  
Hermione had asked Narcissa and Lucius if it would be ok for her mother to visit on Christmas day and they had both thought that it would be ok. Narcissa had to talk Lucius into letting the girl's mother come after Hermione had asked. She had argued that this would be helping her heal and there was no reason why she couldn't come. Lucius had agreed albeit grudgingly, in the end.  
  
Hermione was brought sharply out of her thoughts when she heard her name shouted from the living room. Harry was finally here. 


	13. Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter and company. I just like to twist them up in my imagination.  
  
A/N: I can't believe how much feedback I am getting with this story. I can't thank you all enough for all of the great reviews. Keep up the reviewing and I will be keeping up the writing.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Home for the Holidays  
  
Hermione ran for the living room and skidded to a stop when she saw Draco and a tall boy with shoulder length black hair and piercing emerald eyes. "Harry." She whispered hoarsely unable to believe the changes in him. She stood in the doorway hesitantly not sure of how to greet him. She wanted to run over to him and throw herself in his arms, but she was worried at what Harry's reaction would be. He had never been one to show affection in front of other people and she didn't want to embarrass him.  
  
Harry could see the indecision in Hermione's eyes and decided to make the decision for her. He strode swiftly across the room and wrapped his arms gently around her and pulled her softly into him. "Merlin I missed you Mione." Harry whispered into her hair. Her took a deep breath taking in her unique scent. She had always smelled of vanilla and lilac, a strange combination but addicting all the same. He would never forget how she smelled. He could hold her like this all day if she would let him. Harry would never get tired of feeling her in his arms. "You look beautiful." He said simply his heart meaning every word.  
  
All of Hermione's doubts and fears seemed to melt away as she sunk into Harry's warm embrace. With Harry here everything would be ok. She would be ok. Both of them had seemed to forget that they where still standing in a room with other people in it until Draco started snickering. Hermione glanced up in time to see Harry smile and roll his eyes at Draco's subtlety. "I missed you too." She said softly into Harry's robes.  
  
Harry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her forehead. He really had missed her and he had a feeling that he had been driving Draco up the wall every time that he had gotten a letter from Hermione. But he couldn't feel bad when he was holding her in his arms. Although he was now pretty sure that he wasn't going to want to go back to school after the holiday's where up.  
  
Narcissa took it upon her self to break the awkward silence. "Hermione why don't you go and show Harry to his room?" she then turned to Draco and smiled. "And you my darling son, why don't you show your uncle Sev and Remus to their rooms. Dinner will be ready at six."  
  
Draco glared at his mothers retreating form and then turned to glare at his godfather. "Come on Uncle Sevie, lets not get my darling mother all pissy at me. She is liable to hex all of my robes into some god awful color if I don't do what she wants." Draco said as he started out into the hall.  
  
"Language my dear godson or I'll just accidentally let it slip to your 'darling mother' who you have been sneaking off to the astronomy tower with." Severus said smirking at the horror dawning on Draco's face.  
  
Harry laughed at the look of pure terror on Draco's face. "Well my dear Lady, would you be so kind as to show a tired traveler as myself to my room so that I can rest my weary bones?" Harry smiled teasingly.  
  
Hermione smiled as she slid her arm through Harry's, "Of course kind sir. Let me guide your way."  
  
Remus glanced at Severus and saw that he had had the same thought. Hermione would pull through this with Harry at her side. He knew that Harry would be very important in her continued recovery. He just hoped that along the way they would realize their feelings for one another.  
  
"Has Lucius talked to you about Hermione's mother coming for Christmas?" Remus asked Severus as the where walking to their rooms with Draco lagging behind.  
  
Severus smiled, "I never thought I would see the day when Lucius Malfoy would invite a Muggle to his home with out the intent of harm." He said chuckling lightly. "I think that Harry had said something about going with Hermione when she goes to pick her mother up."  
  
Remus looked over at the pale man. "Yes he had mentioned the same thing to me. From what Harry has told me Hermione and her mother have been in constant contact since she had been brought here to the Manor." He said and then turned to look at the sulking Draco. "Draco, you don't have to follow us we do know where we are going." Remus said smiling at the blonde boy.  
  
Severus shook his head at his godson. "Go and find Harry and Hermione, I know that you are dieing to talk to her as much as what Harry was. So go."  
  
Draco sighed a sigh of relief and took off at a jog toward Harry's room. "See you two at dinner." He shouted behind him as he jogged down the hall.  
  
Remus turned back to Severus. "Do you know if Hermione has told her mother why she is here and not at Hogwarts?" he had asked Lucius a couple of days ago and all that he had known was that she had told her mother that she was no longer safe at the school.  
  
Severus looked at Remus grimly. She told her the last time that she talked to her mother. That was what had precipitated her mother coming here for Christmas." He said as he stopped outside his room. "That and Harry had said that Hermione hadn't wanted her mother to be at home alone."  
  
Remus was slightly puzzled at that comment, "Why would she be alone what about Hermione's father. Wouldn't he be wanting to spend the holidays with his wife?"  
  
Severus glanced sharply at Remus. "I had forgotten that you really haven't had a chance to talk to Harry about all of his letters to and from Hermione." He took a deep breath and sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace. Remus took the one opposite of him. "It is to my understanding that earlier in the year Hermione's mother found out that her husband had been seeing someone else and decided to file for divorce. Last week the divorce papers where final." Severus said.  
  
"Then I think that it was a good idea to have her come here. Although I don't think that Narcissa is going to let her go back home after the holidays are over." Remus said smiling at how stubborn Narcissa could be when it came to her wanting something. Remus was still coming to terms with all of his memories; they still seemed to be just a jumble in his mind. He had just wished that they would find something solid to link them to the whereabouts of Athena and their daughter. He wouldn't loose hope he knew that one day he would find them and when that day came he would finally be complete. And then, Dumbledore will pay for all that he has done. Remus would make sure of that.  
  
###  
  
Draco had finally come up to Harry's door and stood hesitantly at it. It was closed. Her was unsure of exactly what Hermione's reaction of him would be. She knew that he and Harry where friends but they never really had been given the chance to talk. He had been awful to her in the previous years and it would be asking a lot if she had forgiven him for it. Then again knowing his mother she had probably brought out all of the embarrassing pictures and told her all of the cute and reputation destroying stories behind them. Stealing his nerves he knocked on the door softly.  
  
"It's open." Harry's voice came through the door.  
  
Draco opened it slowly and stepped into the room. He was greeted by shy smile from Hermione and a broad mischievous grin from Harry. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco walked slowly into the room. She noticed that he had definitely grown up in the past six months. It was really the first time that she had a chance to look at him since the end of last year's term. His hair was down to his shoulders, much like Harry's. She wondered it is was Harry that had finally talked him into forgoing the hair gel.  
  
"It's about time you got here. We have been waiting for you." Harry said to Draco when he finally said in the chair across from them. "Are you going to come with us when we go and pick up Hermione's mum?"  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione out of the side of his eyes "Yeah, if that's ok with you." He had took a chance and looked up at Hermione. She was smiling.  
  
"I would like it if you went with us." Hermione said seeing Draco's unsure glance and was happy to see relief in them after she had answered him. Hermione watched the light bantering between Harry and Draco and smiled slightly. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened. It still made her head spin to think of the lengths that Dumbledore had gone through to get what he wanted. She had been heart broken when she was told of everything that Harry and been put through. It still was hard for her to grasp the concept that the Dark Lord was on their side and he had been more so of a victim by Dumbledore than the others. It had been through Dumbledore's manipulations that his wife had been taken away from him, he had killed his only daughter and had continually tried to kill his grandson over the years.  
  
She couldn't even imagine what Professor Lupin was going through; at least Severus and the Dark Lord still had Harry. But Professor Lupin had lost his wife and daughter. Narcissa had told her many things about Athena Malfoy, what she had been like at school and how much she had Lucius wrapped around his little finger. Hermione thought about how Lucius was feeling. Athena had been his only sister and he had adored her. Narcissa had told her that Lucius had been upset with Athena when she had been supposedly killed and had never forgiven himself for not trying to contact her. They had stopped talking to each other when Athena had told her brother that she had just gotten married and was going into hiding from the Ministry. That had been the last time that he had talked to his sister. He hadn't known that it was Remus that she had married or that the reason for hiding from the Ministry was that the laws at the time had made it illegal for Werewolves to marry or have children.  
  
It was almost two years later that Dumbledore had came to Lucius and told him that Athena had been accidentally killed in an Auror raid gone wrong. She just hoped that Remus would find his family someday. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Harry started waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Earth to Mione, hello is anyone in there?" Harry said teasingly as he saw Hermione snap out of her daze and turned to face him. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."  
  
Hermione blinked again, "Sorry, just a little lost in thought. What did you say?"  
  
Harry shook his head and Draco just grinned. "I said, its almost time for dinner, are you ready to go downstairs of do you want to go and change or wash up or do whatever it is that you women decide to do to keep us men waiting." He smiled cheekily.  
  
Hermione smacked him playfully upside his head and giggled. Merlin it had been a long time since she had giggled. It felt good. "I'm just going to change into a fresh set of robes and I'll join you two downstairs." She said as she stood and walked to the door. "I'll see you guys in a bit." She shouted over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall to her room. 


	14. Christmas Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company. You know that.  
  
A/N: I can't even begin to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I send out my many thanks. I think that I would have quit a long time ago if it hadn't been for all of the fantastic feedback. Keep it up.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Miracles  
  
Dinner had past the night before with little excitement. Hermione had sat in between Draco and Harry and had bantered back and forth with the two of them all evening.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed and thought about what all was planned for today. He and Draco where going to accompany Hermione when she went to pick her mother up at noon, and then when the got back they where going to sit around and finish catching up. He had noticed that Hermione had gone to bed rather early last night. It was probably because of all of the excitement of the day catching up with her. She had just looked a little pale during dinner. He hoped that she wasn't coming down with anything.  
  
Harry finally stood and walked over to the wardrobe to find something to wear for the day. He remembered the day when Draco and Blaise had taken him aside and told him that he was going to get new clothes. He had only been in Slytherin for about two days before they had approached him and then had proceeded to drag him off to Hogsmeade. They had been gone all day and when he had gotten back to the common room all three of them collapsed in exhaustion. In the end though it had paid off. He had a whole new set of clothes ranging from anything to everything that he could ever-possible need and a few things he was sure he would never wear. When he finally decided to wear a pair of black slacks and a button down forest green silk shirt he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
*** Draco had been pacing his room for the last twenty minutes dwelling on the conversation that he had overheard between his mother and Severus. His mother had been worried about Hermione. She had found out from the house elfs that she had been getting sick in the early morning hours for the last week. And then on top of that she herself had noticed that Hermione had been getting tired out a lot quicker than what she had used to. When Severus had asked her what she was getting at her answer had shocked not only Severus but him as well. She thought that Hermione might be pregnant. His mother had wanted Severus to talk with her and see if she would consent to Him brewing her a pregnancy and paternity potion. Draco had no idea how Hermione would react to this news but he had a gut feeling that it would either be the last bit that would break her or it would be her source of strength to pull through everything. He just hoped it would be the later of the two. For her sake as well as Harry's. He had a really strong feeling that this news if it turned out to be true would definitely set Harry on the warpath for Weasley's blood and Merlin have pity for anyone that would get in his way.  
  
*** Hermione was sitting on her bed grasping the bedpost trying to get the room to stop spinning. She was really starting to get worried. She was sick again, and now on top of that she was getting dizzy spells every time that she stood up too fast. Which to have a combination of the two was not a good thing. Especially when she needed to get to her bathroom before she threw up all over the carpet. She had just managed to stand when she heard someone knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said and then just as she heard the door open another dizzy spell hit her only this time she couldn't shake it and she could see the floor rushing to her face and then all was black.  
  
*** Harry had just finished getting dressed and was heading out the door to meet Hermione before they went down to breakfast. He came up onto her door and seen that it was still closed. He raised his hand and knocked. A couple seconds later her heard a faint "Come in" so he pushed open the door. What he saw when he opened the door about killed him. Hermione was standing with her hand on the bedpost and was swaying side to side with her eyes closed. Her face was white and he could see a sheen layer of sweat across her forehead. And then before he could react she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Harry rushed over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He ran out the door and started screaming for his father and Lucius. The first person that he met in the hallway was Draco and when he saw the unconscious Hermione in his arms he ran ahead to find his parents. Just as he was entering into the living room his father rushed to his side and ushered him to the couch where he helped him lay Hermione down on the couch.  
  
Draco came up and stood beside Harry offering him the silent support that he needed. They watched as Severus checked her vital signs and then they both had to back abruptly as he stood and gestured to Narcissa. The continued to watch in silence as Narcissa ran from the room after a whispered instruction from Severus to retrieve what ever it was that he needed.  
  
Draco jumped when he felt a their hand grip his shoulder lightly, he relaxed when her heard his father start whispering softly. "You and Harry need to go and retrieve Ms. Granger's mother. I think that she will be needed before too long." Lucius said quietly in Draco's ear.  
  
Draco glanced beside him at Harry and seen that Professor Lupin was whispering something to him as well. Probably the same thing as what his father had just told him. He nodded discretely to his father and nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry nodded and then turned and walked out of the living room Draco followed closely behind him. He could tell that Harry was desperately worried by the stiff jerky strides that he was taking toward the kitchen where the portkey was waiting.  
  
Lucius watched as his son and Harry walked through the door toward the kitchen. A few seconds after the boys had left Narcissa rushed back into the room with a small potion phial in her hand. He recognized it almost immediately.  
  
"The Graviditas Potion?" Lupin asked questioningly his face turning white as he sat down shakily. The Graviditas Potion was used in a similar way as a muggle pregnancy test. The potion was given and then a charm was cast. Once the charm was cast nothing would happen if the person weren't pregnant, but if they where a light blue haze would appear around the abdomen. The combination potion and charm where infallible.  
  
Severus turned to look at the shaky werewolf and nodded solemnly. "We can't be sure, but that is what it is looking like. We will know for sure in a couple of seconds." He turned back to Hermione who was still unconscious. He gently lifted her head and cradled it in the crook of his arm. Lifting the potion to her lips he coaxed the liquid into her mouth and down her throat. Just as he finished casting the charm they heard Harry and Draco floo back into the kitchen with Hermione's mother.  
  
Remus, Lucius and Narcissa glanced up as Draco and Harry entered the room.  
  
Severus watched as a light blue haze formed over Hermione's stomach.  
  
A woman with honey colored hair and warm chocolate eyes stepped into the room behind the boys.  
  
Remus staggered back into the chair and then tried to immediately stand but all that he was able to accomplish was a strangled cry that caused Severus to stop what he was just about ready to announce.  
  
"Athena?" Was the whispered question that escaped from Remus's mouth shocking everyone in the room. 


	15. Kept in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends.  
  
A/N: I can't believe how much feedback I have gotten from this story. I hope some of you where taken by surprise by who where Remus's wife and daughter. Although I have been getting reviews since the beginning of who people thought they where. Anyway, I hope you all continue to review as much as you have been. Keep reviewing and I will keep writing.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Kept in the Shadows  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked swiftly down a long dark corridor. His thoughts revolving everything that had happened in the last couple of months and what he had lost and gained from it. He slowed his steps as the corridor started slanting downwards, leading him into the bowls of Hogwarts Dungeons. He was the only one that knew the true extent of the dungeons. It was in his best interest that he kept it that way as well.  
  
The lighting was sparse as he made his way down a small hallway; a lone torch illuminated his destination. A thick wooden door stood at the end of the hallway. He stopped as he came to the door. No locking charms or spells kept this door shut to the outside world, just a simple yet reliable muggle padlock. But the padlock itself was enforced with unbreakable and anti- unlocking spells to prevent his bargaining chip from getting away.  
  
He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was greeted by a low growl and a hoarse ragged voice.  
  
"You just wait old man, when they find out that I am still alive and that it was you who had orchestrated my death you will draw your last breath." The man raged trying to struggle against his bindings. "I remember now. Everything that you and James had done, everything that you had made me do."  
  
Dumbledore looked coldly at the man chained to the small cot. "They will never find you. Even if they did do you really think that they would ever believe you. They hated you."  
  
Anger and hate flared in the mans eyes, "Remus never hated me." He whispered  
  
"Well he does now." Dumbledore said and then without another word to the chained man he turned and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Catherine Granger had just entered the room behind Harry and Draco when she caught a glimpse of her daughter on the couch. She was still unconscious. Her first instinct was to rush to her side but was stopped when a hoarse whisper reached her ears.  
  
"Athena?"  
  
She glanced around the room until she found the source of the voice. Her eyes locked with the deep amber eyes. Those same piercing amber eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the last sixteen years, his voice achingly familiar calling to a part of her she couldn't find. It was like a piece of her mind refused to remember that missing link that would make her understand. She dropped to her knees, her hand holding the front of her head as she frantically tried to remember.  
  
"I...I...know you...", she whispered desperately reaching blindly for something, anything that would make her remember, "but I...I... can't remember."  
  
Lucius stood there stunned at the figure on her knees. It was her, Athena Malfoy, no doubt about it. His sister had come home, even if she didn't realize where home was. Her looks had changed, but not enough that she was not recognizable to those who had known her. He watched as she distraughtly tried to remember but the memory charm kept her from remembering. He was rather shocked that she was able to recognize Remus even as little as she had.  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot in shock. Draco was reacting much the same way as he was. Both their eyes wide in disbelief, they both simultaneously glanced at each other and then back to Remus and to Hermione and then her mother. They only thing that crossed Harry's mind was that when Remus got over his shock he was going to kill Ron and everyone else that had harmed his family. Harry then glanced back at Hermione and noticed a light blue haze that seemed to be hovering over her stomach. Worriedly he glanced at his father meeting his gaze. His expression was grim. Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. His father gazed pointedly at Hermione's stomach and then back at him, and then it clicked. Hermione was pregnant. Only one thought managed to get through his head at that point. Ron was a dead man, whether it was by his hand or Remus's, there was no mistaking that fact.  
  
Remus walked slowly over to the trembling woman tears blurring his vision. His heart had told him that he would see his wife and daughter again but his mind had repeatedly said the opposite. But her she was, and his daughter was lying on the sofa unconscious. A flare of anger surfaced but he tamped it back down. There would be time to be angry later, now his wife needed him.  
  
"Yes, you do know me." Remus said quietly as he knelt down in front of Athena. He slowly reached out and grasped her hand that was resting on her head.  
  
Catherine gasped as she felt a warm hand grasp hers and pulled it away from her head. When she glanced up she found herself looking directly in those haunting amber eyes. She felt the warmth from his hand spreading to hers and then continuing up her arm and this strange warmth that flooded through the rest of her body, and then she was suddenly blindsided by memories.  
  
From her childhood to her graduation at Hogwarts, and then her secret marriage to Remus and their two years in Paris, to the birth of their daughter.  
  
And then her memories started running through darker ones.  
  
Her last fight with Lucius about her marriage.  
  
Remus leaving abruptly to see Dumbledore for something important, and then James showing up minutes later.  
  
Finding herself helplessly lost and terrified in muggle London with a newborn baby girl.  
  
And then finally the memories stopped flowing. "Remus?" she whispered breathlessly, the tears flowing down her face. "Why would he do that to us, he was your supposed to be your best friend?"  
  
Remus was shocked how was it that she had just broken her own memory charm, and then he remembered how shoddy James's memory charms were. "That wasn't the only thing that he did." He said sagely, pulling Athena into his arms, remembering everything else that he had done to Severus and Lily. "There are so many things that has happened in the last few months. We found out that Dumbledore was the one orchestrating all of it, James was just someone who benefited from it and in turn helped with the manipulations as well." He said looking at Harry whose emerald eyes flare with hate at the mention of Dumbledore and James.  
  
Remus felt the sobs through his robe and could feel the dampness accumulating, but he could care less at this point. He was holding his beloved Athena and that was the only thing counted at that moment. He was brought abruptly out of his thoughts when he heard a low groan coming from the couch. Hermione was waking up. His daughter who had been put through just as much shit as what Harry had, and it all came back to Albus Dumbledore and his manipulations.  
  
He watched as Severus moved out of the way so he could see Hermione. What came into his line of vision made him see red. A light blue haze had settled around his daughter's stomach. Severus had finished the spell. It was then that sunk in at what he was seeing and what it meant. She was pregnant and it was that worthless piece of trashes fault. There was no holding back his rage at that point. He stood up quickly and headed for the fireplace, and before anyone could stop him he threw the floo powder in and was gone.  
  
Ron Weasley was a dead man. 


	16. Pop! Goes the Weasel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Is it just me or is anyone else getting tired of typing that.  
  
A/N: Wow, I am just on a roll with this story right now. I bet you are all loving it though, huh. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. This chapter title is sooo corny. Oh and just to let you know, I changed my mind it will be a while before I am done with this story so disregard the a/n about me being done with this in the next couple of chapters. What can I say; my muse has just run away with the plot line again.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Pop! Goes the Weasel  
  
Remus floo'd into Severus's chambers with one thing in his mind, to find and maim Ron Weasley. He walked softly into Severus's potion lab and started glancing through his private stockpile of various potions.  
  
"Where is it?" he murmured to himself as he shifted around the potions. Finally seeing the one that he wanted he grabbed it and the one sitting next to it and walked swiftly out of the room. He walked back over to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in. Checking to make sure that he had the antidote to the invisibility potion he floo'd into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When Remus stepped out of the fireplace at the pub he was still invisible. Tom the barman glanced up at the apparently empty fireplace and shrugging his shoulders he continued wiping down the bar. Remus stood by the door leading into Muggle London and waited until someone either was going out or in so he could slip by without alerting Tom to his invisible visitor.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. The door swung open and in stepped two older ladies with shopping bags. As they hailed a greeting to Tom he slipped out the still open door and into the busy London streets.  
  
Remus walked quickly down the many busy streets until he came upon the one that he had been looking for. Making sure that no one was looking he slipped into the shop.  
  
It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. It was in a glass case in the back of the store. He remembered seeing a picture of it in a magazine he had picked up at a local store near his home. Knowing that he was still invisible made some things a bit easier, but he still needed to make sure that he didn't attract any of the muggles attention.  
  
Remus walked softly down the aisle toward the case. He studied the case and realized that it had sliding glass doors locked in place by a small padlock. Simple enough to get around.  
  
Taking another potion vial out of his pocket he uncorked it and let three drops of the clear liquid fall onto the lock. Seconds later the lock dissolved. Glancing up to make sure that the coast was clear Remus hurriedly reached in and grabbed the slender metal and plastic item.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
Now to get to The Burrow with out being caught, take Ron with out alerting anyone in the house and then bring him back to the Manor. *** Harry stood with his mouth still hanging open. Lucius was running over to Hermione's mother helping her to her feet. He guided her over to where Hermione was still laying on the sofa.  
  
Hermione's mother was Athena Malfoy, Remus's missing wife and Lucius's supposedly dead sister.  
  
Hermione was Remus's daughter that had been taken away from him when she was a couple months old.  
  
Remus had just gone after Ron because of everything he had done to his daughter.  
  
And then the kicker of it all, they just found out that Hermione was pregnant. Hence the snap decision on Remus's part to go after Ron.  
  
Harry watched as his father and Lucius were talking in hushed urgent tones. Draco was summoned over and then after several seconds he ran from the room to do what ever it was that he was told. His father then came over to him and whispered that he and Lucius were going to floo to The Dark Lord and tell him what all has happened, and to see if he could come up with a plan if Remus got into trouble.  
  
Harry just hoped that Remus didn't get caught or incriminate himself when he did whatever it was that he was going to do to Ron. Although he wished that it was him that was going after Ron. He owed him quite a lot of payback. On his behalf as well as Hermione's.  
  
Harry finally pulled himself together after we watched the two older men floo out and walked over to Hermione. She was sitting up now. Talking softly to her mother and Narcissa. There were tears in her eyes. He found out why when he came close enough to hear what was being said.  
  
"...and Remus is your father." Came from Hermione's mother, Athena.  
  
Hermione looked up and seen that Harry was coming over. She slid closer to her mother so that he could sit down beside her.  
  
Harry took in the silent invitation and sat next to her. He sat quietly as they continued talking.  
  
"But you didn't answer my question as why there was a blue haze around my stomach." Hermione said rather quietly ducking her head down. She was rather worried at what was wrong with her. She wished that they would just tell her. She wasn't going to break.  
  
Athena regarded her headstrong daughter. It was good to see some of her stubbornness rear its head again. "I don't think that is something to discuss here." She said thinking about what it was that Hermione was asking. She couldn't blame Remus for wanting to go after the Weasley boy. Especially after she had seen what had set him off. She had immediately recognized what the spell was and why it had been used. She had used the same potion and charm to find out when she was pregnant with Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "No mother, it doesn't matter where we would discuss it." And then she gestured to everyone in the room. "I am sure that they already know simply by the way everyone has acted." In her mind she had started to assimilate everything that has happened, how she had been feeling lately and lastly what spell had been used. It was when she looked into her mother's eyes and had seen the worry and pain that everything fell in place.  
  
The dizziness, getting sick in the morning, being tired constantly no matter how much sleep she had gotten the night before, and then the feeling of something off in her body.  
  
It was then that she started panicking, no... no... no... no this cannot be happening, She thought to herself as she stood abruptly.  
  
"Please tell me it's not what I am thinking." She said her voice wavering slightly in fear. She started stepping back away from her mother, her eyes never leaving her mother's worried face.  
  
"Hermione sit down so we can talk about it." Athena said hoping that Hermione would listen, but she recognized the look on her daughters face. She was going to run and hide until it all sunk in, she had done it many times before.  
  
Hermione's face paled at her mother's request. She needed to get away from everyone, she needed to think and cry. She could feel Harry looking at her. She didn't want to see what his reaction was. It would hurt too much to see if he pitied her, or worse didn't want to have anything to do with her now that she was going to have his enemy's baby. She couldn't deal with that rejection yet.  
  
She took a hesitant step backwards and her mother made a move to stand to stop her from leaving. So she did the only thing that she could think of.  
  
She ran.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's mother before he stood. "I'll find her and talk to her." And then quickly walked out of the room to find Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Remus stalked silently up toward the Burrow. He stopped to stand near a tree so that he would have a clear view of the back door. He knew that it was around this time that Molly would send one of the kids out to de-gnome the garden. He just hoped that it was Ron. It would be so much easier.  
  
Just then the back door swung open and he could hear raised voices.  
  
"I don't fucking care what you have been told by Dumbledore. Hermione isn't dead and I can guarantee that it was Potter that took her somewhere to hid her from me." Ron Weasley said as he started stepping out of the door, still faced toward whomever it was that he was arguing with.  
  
Remus could hear someone say something but it was too muffled for him to make it out.  
  
"No! She is mine and I will find her and then I will kill Potter for taking what is mine!" He slammed the door and turned and walked over to the garden.  
  
Remus was fuming with anger. He didn't know if he was going to be able to control himself long enough to get the little bastard to the manor before he snapped his neck. He walked silently over to the tall red head and reached quietly into his pocket for his stolen item.  
  
Waiting until the boy was out of sight from anyone in the house he acted quickly. Pressing the stun gun to the back of his neck he pushed the button.  
  
The boy fell to the ground unconscious without a sound.  
  
Remus hefted him onto his shoulder and with a barely audible pop he apparated them both back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Mission Completed. 


	17. The House Elf and Declarations of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his accomplices, I mean Friends, yeah.  
  
A/N: This chapter took me a little longer than what I thought it would. But here it is. Just a short one though the next part should be out by later tonight or tomorrow.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The House Elf and Declarations of Love

In a darkened corner in the bowels of Hogwarts Dungeons a small creature huddled in the blackness. With wide eyes it watched as Headmaster Dumbledore opened a strange door and walk inside. Minutes passed by and nothing happened.  
  
The little creature was just about to go back to its work when she heard the door open back up. She could hear muffled voices and what sounded like growling. Stepping further back into the shadows to make sure that she wasn't seen she watched and listened.  
  
No matter what all of the other elves thought, she didn't trust the old Headmaster Dumbledore. She thought that if she kept a close eye on the powerful wizard she would find out something that would guarantee a respectable house to serve again. Maybe this time she would find out what the wizard was hiding.  
  
She watched as he locked the door again and then listened carefully for anything that would give away his secret.  
  
"You won't escape me again Sirius Black, I have too much riding on my plans for you to mess them up this time." The old wizard muttered under his breath as he passed by the hidden elf unaware of the blunder he had just committed.  
  
Remus took a deep breath when he got his bearings back from the double disapparation. Shifting the heavy weight off of his shoulder he reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple antidote to the invisibility potion. Popping the cork off he quickly swallowed the bitter liquid. He looked down at this hands making sure that he was visible and then hefted the unconscious body higher onto his shoulder. Turning briskly he walked into the Manor.  
  
When Remus reached the main hall he stopped. He didn't want Hermione to see Weasley and react badly.  
  
"Lucius!" he yelled and waited for the man in the hall. Expecting Lucius, Remus was surprised when he saw his wife and Narcissa running into the hall.  
  
"Where is she?" Remus asked seeing the worried look in Athena's eyes.Harry walked into Hermione's room his eyes quickly adjusting to the dimness of the room. Harry heard her before he could see where she was. Following the sounds of her crying he found her huddled in a darkened corner with her knees pulled tightly to her chest her body shaking with her sobs. Not saying a word he knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Shh, everything will be ok." Harry whispered into her ear as he rocked her comfortingly back and forth.  
  
Hermione's sobs grew harsher as she grasped Harry's robes tightly. "How can you say that, nothing will ever be right again."  
  
Harry hugged her tightly before he gently pushed her back form him so he could see her face. "Lets get one thing straight shall we." He said as he reached his hand up and brushed the tears away. Cupping her face softly Harry pulled Hermione into a tender kiss. "Everything will work out as long as you want it to." Harry took a deep breath as he saw Hermione watching him intently a stray tear escaping. "I love you. I have always loved you and will continue loving you until the day that I die. Nothing can change that."  
  
Hermione stared shocked at what Harry had just said. She couldn't understand how he could love her, she was worthless now, damaged goods. "How can you love me? Look at me, pregnant by one of your worst enemies. I'm damaged goods." She whispered tearfully.  
  
"Hermione look at me," Harry said drawing her attention back to him before continuing, "You are not damaged goods, and that baby is Your baby first and foremost. I love you more than life itself, and I would love to be there for you and your baby. Just think of all of the spoiling that I am entitled to." He said wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"You are beautiful, kind, smart, loving and brave. You have my heart and always will no matter what you decide to do with it. I will always be there to take care of you and that baby. Not because I pity you or feel sorry for you but because I love you so much that I can't picture life with out you in it. That baby will be just as important to me as what you are. Because I love you." He said as gathered her back into his arms.  
  
"I love you too Harry, I always have." Hermione said softly as she kissed the side of his neck, breathing in the unique smell that was Harry. "Please make me remember what it is to be loved?" She pleaded as she placed another kiss on his neck.  
  
Harry groaned, he wanted nothing more than to do just that but he was afraid that it would make her think that this was the only thing that he wanted from her. It was too soon.  
  
"Hermione I would love to take you right here and show you what it means to be loved, but I think that we should go and let everyone know that you are ok." Harry said trying not to let his disappointment show too much.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Your right, I did kinda run out on them didn't I?"  
  
Harry stood and then offered his hand to help Hermione off the floor. "Yeah you did, but I think that they understood that you just needed to get away."  
  
Hermione smiled again. "We have a lot to talk about tonight." She turned and hugged Harry tightly, "I love you"  
  
Harry smiled, "I love you too, Mione" 


	18. House Elf to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his universe.

A/N: Well I hope that this story is shaping up to everyone's expectations. I love all of the feedback that I am getting on this story. And I can definitely say that is what is keeping me going. Hope this chapter is as good as all of the others.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: House Elf to the Rescue

Lucius glanced up into the eyes of the Dark Lord and knew why many people feared him. The anger and pain that radiated from those red depths would be enough to stop anyone in their tracks.

Severus was sitting opposite him at a meeting table the same anger came off him in waves. The main thought on their minds now was how to get Remus back to safety before Dumbledore got a hold of him. If Dumbledore did get to him first, they feared that they would never see the werewolf alive again.  
  
"I think that I will accompany you two back to the Manor. I feel that it is time to come up with a plan and put it into action." The Dark Lord said as he stood and walked toward the library.

He still couldn't believe everything that Lucius and Severus had told him when they had floo'd to his manor earlier. He had been stunned when the first words out of Severus's mouth had been that Athena and her daughter had been identified. After he had been told how that had happened he couldn't help but chuckle. When Lucius had told him the reason for Remus running out and going after that Weasley boy he was furious and for the first time in a long while he had felt pity for the girl.

Witches unlike muggle woman could not abort a pregnancy. The innate magic from the baby protected it from external harm. The only thing that she could do if she didn't want the baby would be to put it in an orphanage or up for adoption. That was one fate that he wouldn't wish on his most hated enemies. If Remus's daughter couldn't handle the baby he knew that there where several of his Deatheater's wives that where unable to have children who would be more than willing to take the baby. He hoped that Remus had been able to get a hold of that Weasley twit.

He would make sure that Dumbledore knew why they killed the boy.  
  
Severus and Lucius stood at the same time and followed Tom into the Library to floo back to the Manor. Severus watched as Lucius was the first to go and then he walked up to the fireplace and floo'd to the Manor.  
  
When Severus stepped out of the fireplace the first thing that he noticed was that Remus was sitting on the sofa beside Athena, Narcissa was sitting in a chair with Lucius walking up to stand behind her.

Harry and Hermione were not in the room.  
  
He heard the floo flare up and seconds later Tom stepped out of the grate and walked over to the group of people.

"Well it is good to see that we don't have to send a rescue mission to save your hide Remus." He said with a small smile. His gaze then turned onto the woman sitting beside Remus.

"My Lady Athena, it is wonderful to see you back in the halls of Malfoy Manor." Tom smiled and sat in the chair opposite of Narcissa.

Severus remained standing glancing around for Harry and Hermione. "Where are Harry and Hermione?" He asked directing the question to Remus and Athena.  
  
Remus glanced at his wife and then turned back to Severus, "We have something more important to take care of right now. But don't worry about Harry. He went after Hermione to make sure that she is ok. She was rather upset when she discovered that she was pregnant."  
  
Severus looked over at Lucius and seen that he was just as confused as he was. "What would be more important..." And then he stopped, there was no way that he had managed to get the boy with out being caught, was there? "You didn't get him, did you?"  
  
Remus smiled innocently. "Did you really think that I couldn't do it?"  
  
Severus started laughing, "You sly devil, how the hell did you manage to swipe the boy from under his parents noses?" he asked interested at how he had managed to pull it off.  
  
Remus started in on his story and the room listened with rapt attention.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been sitting behind his desk shuffling through paperwork when his fireplace flared up and Molly and Arthur Weasley tumbled out of it.  
  
They both started talking at the same time and Albus couldn't make heads or tails of what they where trying to tell him.  
  
"One at a time please! Now what has happened?"  
  
Arthur took a deep breath and began. "Something has happened to Ron. We can't find him anywhere and his clock hand says that he is in mortal peril." He began to ring his hands in hopes that he could get them to stop shaking. He knew that some thing terrible had happened and he feared for his youngest sons life. Arthur glanced over at his wife and seen that she was beginning to cry again. He stood and walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Albus had wondered how long it would take for someone to kidnap Ronald Weasley for what he had done to Hermione. He knew that they had to get to him soon or it would be too late. He couldn't let the Weasley boy die, the Weasley's were detrimental to the Order and it wouldn't look good on him if he let anything happen to one of their children.  
  
"I will call the Order together and get a search party organized. Time is of the essence if we want to make sure that he is found unharmed." He said to the two adults standing distraught in front of his desk. "Gather the rest of your children and bring them here to the castle. I fear that they are in danger as well."  
  
Arthur and Molly nodded and floo'd back to the Burrow to get the rest of the family and bring them to Hogwarts. They feared that the Second War was about to truly start.

* * *

Winky stood outside the locked wooden door in the dungeons wringing her trembling hands. She had been about to serve the Headmaster some of his tea when she had heard the commotion about that bad Weasley boy. She knew that this was the perfect time to get that man out of the Dungeons and take him to safety away from the old Headmaster.  
  
She quickly undid the strange lock on the door and opened it. She heard the man in the corner gasp and she hurried over to him. Undoing the chains that held him to the wall she sat back on her knees and waited to see if the man would talk.  
  
"Why are you helping me, and how did you know I was here?" Sirius asked the trembling house elf.  
  
"You is not a bad man, and you is needed by Master Harry" Winky said quietly bowing her head. "Headmaster Dumbledore is being a bad wizard and Winky is a good elf. Winky is wanting to be in a good family again."  
  
Sirius shook his head. The logic of house elves was something that he would never understand, but right now he needed to get out of here and find somewhere safe. "I need to get to Remus Lupin, do you know where he is?"  
  
Winky smiled, "Winky is knowing where Master Remus is, he is being with Master Snape and Master Harry Potter sir. They's at Malfoy Manor for the Holidays. Winky is a good elf and that is where Winky will take you sir."  
  
Sirius was shaken out of his shock at hearing that Remus and Harry where with Snape at that Malfoys by the house elf dragging him out of the room that had kept him hidden for the last two years. 

Merlin what the hell had happened since he had been gone.


	19. Dead Man Escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his lovely friends.

A/N: Oh my, another chapter. I am on a roll, hope it stays that way. Keep up the reviewing and I will keep the chapters rolling. So thanks again for all those who have reviewed I really appreciate it.

Chapter Nineteen: Dead Man Escaping

Harry was still sitting on the floor next to Hermione when Draco burst through the door.

"Thank Merlin you two are still in here!" Draco said relieved.

Harry stared at him confused at what Draco was talking about. "Why, are we supposed to be somewhere else?" he asked puzzled by Draco's behavior.

Draco shook his head and looked pointedly at Hermione and then back at Harry, "Remus is back, and he wasn't alone." After he said that he knew by the look in Harry's eyes he had got the meaning of the statement.

They had to keep Hermione as far away from Weasley as they could, at least until Remus and Athena could come and talk to her.

"Oh, your Grandfather said that he expects you to come and talk to him sometime tonight before he leaves." Draco smiled and chuckled at the reaction he got from Hermione. Confusion and then something sparked in her eyes and she realized whom it was that Draco was talking about.

Harry grinned at Hermione's reaction as well. He then turned back to Draco. "Do you think that you could summon a house elf and get something sent up here to eat?"

Draco laughed at Harry's curious glance at Hermione when she picked up the small crystal bell that was on her bedside table and rang it. Seconds later one of the Malfoy house elves popped in.

"What can Hatty do for Sirs and Miss?" the little elf asked politely.

Hermione smiled at the small creature and smacked Harry upside his head to get his attention. "What do you want?"

Harry smiled at Hermione's antics, "Just some tea, for me please."

Draco nodded his head for the same and Hermione turned back to the elf, "Tea for three please."

The elf bowed low to the floor, "Right away Miss." And with a snap of its fingers a tea tray appeared with a setting for three. After the elf set the tray on the coffee table it disappeared with a small pop.

Harry grinned, "Ah I see how it is, you have finally found out how useful house elf's can be with out setting them free." He said teasingly earning him a fierce glare from Hermione and a suppressed chuckle from Draco.

* * *

Remus ran a tired hand over his face. He smiled when he felt Athena wrap her arms around him from behind.

"I still can't believe that you are back." He started his voice catching. "I kept trying to tell myself that I would find you both, in my heart I had that hope but my mind kept telling me how impossible it all was. And now you're here, your both here. And I will be damned if I ever lose you two ever again."

Athena smiled and wiped the tears hastily away, her memories had been overwhelming at first but she was slowly coming to terms with what had happened. Her life as a muggle was starting to seem more and more like a dream and her life, as Catherine Granger was over. She was Athena Deionira Malfoy-Lupin, and she would be damned if she let Dumbledore's manipulations ruin her life now.

"I am here to stay, now and forever Remus." She said softly in his ear. "I think deep in my heart I never stopped loving you."

* * *

Winky made sure that the man was following her when she left the dungeon using one of the House Elf passages leading to Hogsmeade.

"Sir we is needing to be invisible until Winky can get us to Malfoy Manor." She said as they walked down the hidden passage.

"Ok, I don't have a wand to make us invisible though and I don't have an invisibility cloak either so I don't know how we are going to do it." Sirius said getting rather desperate, he was so close to being free and he was terrified that Dumbledore would get a hold of him again.

He had already let Harry down and he would be damned if he did it again. He wasn't sure how he was going to convince them that he had nothing to do with all that Dumbledore had done. He didn't know of any of the horrid things that Dumbledore and James had done until he had been thrown into the dungeon at Hogwarts. He had been horrified to find out what James had done to Lily and Snape. He may not like the bastard but he would tolerate the man for Harry's sake.

He didn't want to believe what the old man had said they had done to Remus. It killed him to even think of what kind of pain he was going through. He remembered back in school after he had found out that Remus was a werewolf they had talked about all of the laws and regulations that were put on Werewolves. And the one thing that had hurt him more than everything else was the fact that it was forbidden for a werewolf to marry and have a family.

When Dumbledore had told him that he had taken Remus's wife and newborn daughter from him so that he could continue making him take the more hazardous missions Sirius had broke down and sobbed for his best friend's loss.

The House Elf once again brought him out of his memories when they reached the end of the passage.

Winky looked at the man she was helping, he looked so lost and alone. She was glad that she had found him, now she could make him happy again. "Winky is making you invisible now and I is taking you to Malfoy Manor"

Sirius could only nod, he had no idea what kind of magic house elves had and he wasn't going to be questioning this one anytime soon.

The little house elf snapped her fingers twice and in the span of two seconds he had become invisible and had been magically transported to the kitchen of what he assumed was Malfoy Manor. He looked in shock at the little elf with only one thought running through his head "Damn that little bugger has a hell of a lot of magic."

Winky smiled at the shocked man, "Winky is going to tell Master Malfoy why you is here." And with another pop the little elf was gone.

Sirius not knowing what else to do sat down at the table and put his hands in his head wondering what in the world was going to happen next. His thoughts took him to how he had gotten here to this point in time. It had been over two years but it seemed like it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The sound of the ongoing battle around him was drowned out by the voice in the back of his head._

_"Don't fight, you are not needed anymore." The voice whispered lightly and he could feel himself wanting to agree with the voice, it was right he didn't want to fight. He had been so distracted by the voice that he hadn't seen the spell coming at him until it was too late. The last thing that he remembered seeing before he fell was the look of horror on frozen Harry's face. _

_When he woke he found himself back in a cell not all that unlike the one that he had spent twelve years of his life in. He was doomed to spend the rest of him life trapped in a small cell. He just wondered what had happened to Harry. _

_He hoped that he and Remus were ok. He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to one of them. They were the only people that he had left. Sirius could only hope that Dumbledore would find out where Voldemort's minions had taken him and send a rescue party for him._

_All his hope and illusions had been shattered when sometime later the door had opened and Albus Dumbledore had walked in and proceeded to tell him that he was to be his bargaining chip in his war against Voldemort. _

_When Sirius had asked if Harry and Remus had made it the old man sneered at him._

_"They are no longer your concern, and if I have it my way they won't be in my way much longer."_

_Sirius had screamed and threatened the old man with every dark curse and torture method that he knew of but nothing had helped him get out of being imprisoned by Dumbledore. _

_In the end Dumbledore had just laughed at him and proceeded to remind him that he was the only one that knew that there where dungeons in Hogwarts and to the wizarding world Sirius Black was dead._

_End Flashback _

* * *

Sirius had spent his days remembering every good memory he had of Remus and Harry. He kept up his hope that some day someone would find him. And his hope had not gone unfounded and how he was sitting in the Malfoy kitchen, but stranger things had happened to him before. It had been two days before when one of those strange things had occurred.

Right before Dumbledore's weekly visits he began to have these strange flashes of things that he knew never happened. After about an hour of these memories he began to realize what had been done to him. His last memory to return was that of James coming into his apartment and telling him what he and Dumbledore had done and why they had done it, everything that they had done to Lily, Severus and Remus. Sirius had been devastated when he had learned of all the manipulations that had gone on under his very nose.

While he had been distracted James had taken the opportunity and had oblivated him.

And for some reason almost seventeen years later the memory charm had broke bringing a flood of memories into Sirius's mind. Since then he had been wallowing in the grief that he had failed his friends once again.

It had been not long after that Sirius had heard the door open and the man behind ruining his life along with many others had walked in.

Sirius was startled out of his memories by the kitchen door opening.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the kitchen in search of oranges for Hermione but instead he saw a dead man sitting at the kitchen table.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Draco stuttered out. "You're supposed to be Dead!"

* * *

"Do you think Dumbledore knows that he is gone yet?" Remus asked Severus as they stood looking down at the still unconscious form of Ron Weasley.

Severus couldn't tear his hateful gaze from the boy lying in the cell in front of him. For the first time in almost sixteen years he wanted to unleash all of his anger and hate onto this worthless piece of filth and wipe him off the face of the planet. He knew that Remus was feeling the same and it had amazed him that Remus had managed to bring the boy in with out killing him on first site.

"I guarantee that he knows and he probably knows that we have him." Severus said and then turned back to the door. "We need to let Lucius and Tom know to expect a swift response from Dumbledore and the Order."

Remus glanced up and smiled and then grimaced. "We need to get Draco, Harry and Hermione out of here before that happens so that Dumbledore can't do anything to them."

"I don't think that is going to be possible. Once he realizes that Harry is no longer under his control Dumbledore will want him dead along with the rest of us." Severus said, realizing for the first time that they would not be able to go back to Hogwarts until after Dumbledore was dealt with.

Remus nodded coming to the same conclusion, "I would make sure that you sent an elf to gather up your personal belongings from your quarters at the school. Merlin knows what would happen to them if you waited until later to get them."

Severus smiled grimly knowing that Remus was right. He knew that once he told Tom of their decision to stay there would be few Slytherin students returning after the holidays. It was simply not safe for them to go back. Their best bet would be to get to the safe house, which ironically was the Dark Lord's home.


	20. Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Although I know that I am not the only one that wishes she did. A/N: Well now back a couple of chapters there was a short mention of a person who Draco was sneaking off to see in the Astronomy Tower. I hadn't forgotten about it and this chapter will clear it up. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Ginny Weasley  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in silence, tears falling unchecked and unnoticed down her pale cheeks. Her knees were drawn up close to her chest as tightly as she could with out aggravating the obviously broken ribs, courtesy of her loving brother.  
  
In one hand a crumpled piece of parchment was clasped tightly in her balled fist, the other hand was holding a bloody rag she had used to mop up the blood that had been streaming steadily from her nose. All because she wouldn't let Ron see who she was writing to. She had told him that it was none of his business but he had thrown her against the steps and had forcefully tried to take the letter from her hand. She had managed to keep him from seeing the letter but the end results were something that she could definitely done with out. Ron had it in his head that she knew where Hermione was and he was planning on making her tell him. She had repeatedly told him that she didn't have any idea what he was talking about, and that Hermione was dead and he needed to get on with his life. Of course she knew that Hermione was safe and sound and Ron would never hurt her again. But it seemed that now that Hermione was no longer Ron's stress reliever he had dubbed her as the replacement.  
  
It was one thing to be beaten by your brother but there were lines that one didn't cross, ones that he had no regards for and it had sickened her at what a monster her brother had become.  
  
Ginny had tried to tell her mother and father what had happened but Ron had beaten her to them. He had told them that it was obvious that she was still obsessed with Harry Potter and would do anything to break up their family. So now her whole family was against her, except Bill and Charlie. But there wasn't much that they could do from their respective homes in Egypt and Romania.  
  
It was time to get out before something worse happened, although after last night Ginny wasn't sure that it could get any worse.  
  
She slowly unwrinkled the letter that was still clutched tightly in her hand. She smoothed it out as best as she could and made sure that none of the words were illegible. Seeing that it was still in good shape she rushed to find Pig. Her parents were still gone trying to find out where Ron was so she had free run of the house. Personally she hoped that they never found him, although death would be too good for him.  
  
Finally finding the little owl she quickly tied the letter to his leg and threw him out the window. Running back up to her room she scanned what little she had and gathered up what she wanted to keep. She knew that it wouldn't be long and someone would come for her. She just needed to be ready for when they did. Lucius was debating on when they should leave. They had come back from the dungeons and had gone immediately to Tom telling him to expect a swift retaliation for the kidnapping of the Weasley twit. That was another thing that they were trying to decide on. What to do with the little bastard.  
  
Remus wanted to kill him as soon as possible and leave his mauled and mutilated body either in front of the Ministry or in front of Hogwarts. His reasoning was that he didn't want that filth around his daughter or even in the near vicinity of her for more time that was necessary.  
  
Athena and Narcissa had agreed that Hermione should be the one to decide on what to do with the boy. After all he was the one that had caused her all the pain that she had had to endure. Their end agreement was to let Hermione be his judge, jury and executioner.  
  
Lucius was afraid that Hermione would have a relapse and would loose everything that she had gained back over the last few months if she was even in the same room as the boy. She had come so far in such a short span of time and he was afraid of jeopardizing her mental health along with her physical health especially her being with child. Lucius had come to care quite a lot for the young girl in the short time that she had been there, and when they had found out that she was also his niece only made it that much better. He just didn't want to see her get hurt again.  
  
On the other hand Severus was wanting to see what Harry's reaction would be more so than Hermione's. Harry had bottled up a lot of anger and aggression when it came to the Weasley boy and he would rather enjoy watching what his son could do when properly motivated. Some would think that to be a terrible thing to say but Severus was rather sadistic and for him to be able to watch his son unleash the power and the darkness that he was truly capable of would be phenomenal. Severus knew that he wasn't the only one thinking along these same lines.  
  
He glanced over at Tom and seen the same gleam and malicious smirk on his face that Severus was also sure he himself had been donning. After all what Dark Lord wouldn't want to see his own Heir in action. To see his grandson show them all exactly what it was to be the Heir of the Darkest Dark Lord since before Merlin. Many had believed that title had belonged to Grindewald. But that was just another ploy of Dumbledore's to keep people following him and keeping them in believing that he was the most powerful wizard around. But that was simple not true, at least not anymore. Dumbledore hadn't realized it yet, and probably never would, that the Light had lost this war long before they even realized there would be a war. They had lost it the day that Albus Dumbledore had created "Harry James Potter".  
  
Lucius finally realized that they needed to stop this discussion and start preparing to leave. He nodded his head toward Tom. Tom stood suddenly causing the room to become silent.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled, to have that kind of power was a beautiful thing, but before he could say anything a small house-elf peeked into the door trembling terribly.  
  
Lucius seeing this stood and approached the terrified creature. "Who is your Master elf, and what are you doing in Malfoy Manor?" He snarled. It was better to be intimidating and cautious then nice and dead.  
  
Winky swallowed audibly, "Winky is having no Master, Sir." She bowed low to the ground exposing the back of her neck, a sign of complete submission. "Winky is having an important matter to talk with you about Master Malfoy sir."  
  
Lucius was intrigued. This elf was the one that Crouch had sacked prior to his 'unfortunate' death. He never could stand that pitiful excuse of a wizard or his son for that matter. Crouch Jr. had been a bit overly enthusiastic, as well as his insane sister-in-law Bellatrix LeStrange. They had gone off the deep end and had gone after the Longbottom's for reasons only their own. Had Tom been in corporal form he would have killed them before the Aurors had a chance to get their hands on them.  
  
"Speak Elf, there is no one here that is untrustworthy." Lucius spoke harshly wondering if this wasn't some elaborate plan of Dumbledore's to get into the Manor.  
  
Winky bowed again and kept her eyes to the ground. "I has been a bad house- elf. I has been spying on the old Headmaster Dumbledore. Winky is knowing that Headmaster Dumbledore is being a mad wizard and is doing very bad things. But Winky is a good elf and old Dumbledore isn't be knowing that Winky has been following him, trying to catch him being a bad wizard." Winky took a deep breath before she continued. "He isn't knowing that Winky took the dead man from the dungeons. That bad wizard was going to hurting Master Harry's godfather. Winky is a good elf. Winky rescued Master Harry's dog man from the chains that held him to the wall in the deepest darkest cell in the Hogwarts dungeons."  
  
Remus looked sharply up at Lucius, "No it can't be true, this is nothing but another trick of that fucking manipulating old bastard!" Remus fell to his knees sobbing and Athena rushed to comfort her distraught husband.  
  
Lucius rushed over to the shaking elf and pulled his wand out of his cane, pointing it at the creatures head he whispered in a deadly calm voice, "You had better be telling the truth or my wand will be the last thing you see!" Winky nodded furiously, "Winky is telling the truth Sir, he is being in the kitchens now Sir!"  
  
Before Lucius could turn toward Remus to tell him to stay put so that they could check it out first Remus was running out the door toward the kitchens. Running at full speed he almost collided with a befuddled looking Draco as he slid to a stop out side the kitchen entry way, not wanting to think about Draco at that second he walked slowly forward. Remus reached the kitchen door and stopped, he was almost afraid to open that door and see what was waiting for him. If this were a joke he would hunt down Dumbledore tonight and rip his throat out.  
  
Taking a deep breath Remus reached out and grasped the kitchen door; pulling it open slowly he peered inside and gasped. "Siri?" his voice trembled and then the tears began pouring down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh God Moony, I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Sirius sobbed into Remus's robes clutching at him desperately wanting to reassure himself that this was real and he wasn't dreaming again. "I didn't know, I didn't know. God how I wished that I could change what happened, what James and Dumbledore did. I swear on my life that I will do everything that I can to help you find Athena and your daughter. I swear it Moony, I swear." Sirius cried as he began to shake from exhaustion.  
  
Remus looked up at his best friend and smiled, "Siri, we found them. They are here and safe." Remus said softly as Sirius raised his head with disbelief.  
  
"That is the best thing that I have heard in a long time, old friend, is Harry... is... he ok?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus smiled, "He is better than ok. And there is so much that we have to tell you but first we need to get to a safer location. It is too dangerous to stay here any longer."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Where ever you lead I will follow my dear Moony." 


	21. The Owl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you find familiar in the Harry Potter universe.

A/N: Thanks for all of the positive reviews and I am glad that so many like it. Keep up the reviews and I will keep up the chapters, hopefully.  
  
Chapter 21: The Owl  
  
A small brown owl carrying a piece of crumpled parchment clutched in its beak could be seen lying quickly through the Scottish countryside. This small owl was concentration solely on its mission. To get his mistresses message to the silver eyed boy as fast as his little body could carry him. He would do this to the best of his ability, even if it were the last thing the little owl ever did. ---

Draco stumbled blindly out into the hallway, still reeling in shock from everything that Sirius had told him. He had told him what all Dumbledore had done to him and what he himself had unwittingly done.  
  
Draco had heard parts of the story from his father and Harry but Sirius's added information made it that much worse. As he walked Draco unconsciously rubbed his arms trying to ward off the chill that was settling deep with in his bones, a sure sign that something terrible was about to happen. Draco had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him. Had he been he would have noticed a desperate Remus Lupin running directly toward him at full speed showing no signs that he even had seen Draco in his path.  
  
The collision was inevitable.  
  
He was nearly knocked flat on his ass by the older man, but was saved from what would have been a very painful collision with the marble floor, by Remus's lighting fast reflexes. Remus set him back on his feet but didn't hang around to make sure that Draco was ok. Draco watched as Remus literally slid to a stop right outside that door and with a shaky hand reached out and opened the kitchen door. Knowing that this was going to be a rather private moment for the Werewolf, Draco turned and walked away.  
  
Now the only thing was how to tell Harry that Sirius was alive. He just hoped that Harry kept a level head and didn't go and try to storm Hogwarts to kill the old bastard. That and he needed to tell him that Remus had managed to swipe Weasley from his parent's house. Personally he was happy that Ginny wouldn't be around him anymore. Who knows what he could do to her. He wished that there was some way that he could get her out of there without his parents throwing a fit. He just needed to make them see that she wasn't just another Weasley, that she was Ginny. Then to make them realize that he loved her without them trying to ship him off to St. Mungo's would be a whole other feat. Draco had been so absorbed once again in his thoughts that he had reached Harry's door and didn't realize it until he ran into it. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness Draco reached out and knocked on the door.  
  
Harry had been sitting in front of the fireplace reading over a book on the history of the Dark Arts when he heard something or someone run into his bedroom door. He quickly glanced over to his bed at Hermione to make sure that the noise hadn't woken her and seen that she was still sound asleep. He closed the book and had just started to stand when he heard someone knocking softly on the door. Striding quickly to the door he opened it and seen a rather sheepish Draco on the other side.  
  
"Did you just run into the door?" Harry asked smiling slightly.  
  
Draco groaned, "I was a bit distracted and hadn't realized that I had made it to your door that quickly." He said rather embarrassed. He stepped into the room and seen that Hermione was fast asleep curled up on Harry's bed. "I take it she decided that she didn't want any oranges?"  
  
Harry snickered, "She fell asleep probably five minutes after you had left, but you have been gone for over an hour. I didn't realize that it took that long to go to the kitchens." He said giving Harry a questioning look.  
  
Draco sighed, it was probably better that Hermione was asleep maybe Harry would keep his head so he didn't wake her up. "I ran into someone in the kitchen..." but before he could finish his sentence they heard a loud tapping on the window.  
  
Draco and Harry both looked at each other wondering what in the world that noise was, Draco realizing that it was an owl hurriedly opened the window and was surprised to see Pig fall in the room. His body was quivering with exhaustion. Draco carefully removed the note from the little owl's beak and then snapped his fingers summoning a house elf. A second later a small elf popped into the room looking expectantly at Draco and Harry.  
  
"How can Blitsy help sirs?" the little elf asked politely.  
  
Draco reached down and scooped the little owl in his hands and handed it gently to the elf. "Make sure that he gets what ever care he needs and then take him up to the owlery."  
  
Blitsy nodded her little head her overly large ears flopping forward, "Yes Master Draco sir, Blitsy will do everything she can for the Master's little owl." And with a soft pop she disappeared.  
  
Harry looked expectantly at Draco wondering why on earth Pig was delivering a letter here of all places and to Draco of all people. "Well, who is it from?"  
  
Draco shook his head and sat down as he unfolded the crumpled parchment. He immediately recognized Ginny's handwriting. He started reading, dreading what he was going to learn from this letter.

_Draco, _

_I know that I said that I wouldn't owl you over the holidays but something has come up and a lot of stuff has happened. I don't care how you do it, but please get me out of here. I can't take it anymore. Now that Ron doesn't have Hermione to take his frustrations and aggressions out on he has decided that I am the next best thing. Last night was a nightmare. I can't take it anymore; if you can't get me out I don't think I will make it back to school alive. Draco, please come and get me out of this hellhole. I... _

And then the letter was cut off abruptly. Swearing vehemently Draco leaped from his seat and started pacing. Harry stunned by his best friends reaction to what ever was in the letter was instantly worried.  
  
"What's wrong, who's the letter from, what happened?" Harry asked urgently trying to find out what was wrong. Draco stopped pacing and turned to face Harry. "You know how I have been sneaking out all year and seeing someone?" Harry nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "Well I have been seeing Ginny. We have been together all year." Taking a deep breath he continued shakily. "And now that fucking Weasel has decided that since he can't have Hermione to beat up on his sister is the next best thing."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to swear. "We have to get her out of there!" he said and then thought to himself, especially if the prick decided that beating Ginny wasn't enough. He shivered remembering Hermione's unconscious form lying on the floor of the Dungeons, her pants around her ankles and Weasley kicking her. And then suddenly something spurred his thoughts, Remus! "Did you see Remus while you were in the kitchens?" Harry knew that Remus had stormed out of the Manor earlier on a self appointed mission to retrieve Weasley.  
  
Draco suddenly remembered exactly why he had come to Harry's room in the first place. "Harry sit down, I need to tell you something."  
  
Harry sat down and looked at Draco wondering what in the world was more important at this time than getting Ginny out of the Burrow.  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione and seen that she was still sleeping, hopefully that would keep Harry from exploding. "Do you remember what I said when I first came in here after you said that I had been gone for over an hour?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, you said that you had met someone in the kitchens... wait it was Remus wasn't it. He made it back, what happened? Did he tell you what..." but before he could continue Draco put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Promise me you will listen to everything that I have to say before you start jumping to conclusions and run off and get yourself killed." Draco pleaded looking directly into Harry's confused emerald eyes.  
  
Harry nodded not daring himself to talk, what ever had happened it had to have been big.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and willed himself to be strong for Harry. "Sirius is alive Harry, Dumbledore had him locked up in the Dungeons at Hogwarts for the last two years."  
  
"No Fucking Way Draco, I saw him fall. I saw him die." Harry said venomously knowing that there was no way possible for Sirius to be alive; he couldn't be, could he?  
  
"Harry, its him. I swear to God it's him. Remus is with him now." Draco said softly to Harry watching his eyes. He could see the tears starting to well up. "Its really him, Dumbledore has fucked with him as much as he has with the rest of us. Winky rescued him and brought him here."  
  
Harry glanced up at Draco. "Winky, as in the elf that Crouch had sacked at the beginning of our fourth year?" he still could get a grasp on the conversation that he was having. And then it really hit him what Draco was telling him. Sirius was alive.  
  
"Where is he!" Harry asked jumping up and running for the door.  
  
Draco grinned, "He is in the Kitchen with Remus." He said as he watched Harry launched himself out of the room. He glanced back at Hermione and then he himself walked out of the room. He needed to find his father and mother. They needed to get Ginny before something happened to her.  
  
Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The same thought running over and over again, Sirius was alive, Sirius was alive. And then a major thing dawned on him. He didn't look like he used to, would Sirius even recognize him, would he care that he was Severus's son, and The Dark Lord's grandson? His running slowed to a near stop as these thoughts came barreling into his mind.  
  
"He won't hate you Harry." His father's voice said from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around and faced his father. "How do you know?"  
  
Severus smiled, "Because he loves you, not who your father or grandfather are. He knows what has happened and he has been a puppet in Dumbledore's game as much as the rest of us." He said reassuringly to Harry as he steered him toward the kitchen door. "Go, go see that mutt of yours."  
  
Harry turned abruptly and unexpectedly gave his father a hug. It surprised Severus and he was a little shocked by it, not wanting to scare Harry away he gave in to the hug and patted his sons head lovingly. It was their first real hug and it felt as if a piece of him that had been missing all his life had finally returned.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath reveling in the feel of love that was emanating from his father. He stepped back reluctantly and turned toward the kitchen door once more. He reached out slowly and grasped the doorknob. Turning it slowly he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Glancing at a smiling Remus his gaze was drawn automatically to the man sitting across from the werewolf.  
  
Sirius stood abruptly knocking the chair back. He walked quickly toward Harry and stopped in front of him. Reaching out with a shaking hand he tucked a strand of stray hair behind his godson's ear. A second passed and neither moved or said anything and then suddenly Harry threw himself at his Godfather sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Sirius grasped Harry tightly vowing that he would never let himself be separated from him again. Looking over Harry's shoulder he watched as Snape walked silently into the kitchen. Snape nodded his head at Sirius and then did something that shocked Sirius to the core. He smiled at him. A genuine smile, and Sirius knew that what ever happened he would always have a place to call home, even if it was with Snape.


	22. The Dream and The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing that you recognize.

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 21: The Dream and the Rescue

_ She was dreaming, dreaming of a warm spring day in the middle of a meadow. The sun was shining brightly, the flowers swaying in a light breeze. Hermione could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and the slight wind blowing gently through her hair.  
  
Then the winds changed and the sky grew dark. The very air seemed charged with something, something she knew. It seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. That was when she saw him. Walking slowly toward her with his wand drawn pointing directly at her noticeably rounded stomach. The baby. He was coming for the baby.  
  
"Your time is up, you have lived up your usefulness and now you will burn in Hell."  
  
A sudden but blinding pain ripped through her stomach, Hermione gasped in pain and fell to the cold hard ground. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Albus Dumbledore walked purposely toward her muttering something low under his breath in a language that she was not familiar with.  
  
He was cut off abruptly when a deep emerald green light erupted from Hermione's stomach and seemingly engulfed her entire body in a matter of seconds.  
  
Dumbledore seemed horrified at what was happening. "NO! It's not possible. I made sure... I made sure that it was the Weasley boy who impregnated you that night! What have you done!" He screamed in rage.  
  
A soft voice carried across the meadow causing Dumbledore to freeze.  
  
"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't make that child mine in every sense of the word? Did you think that we wouldn't be able to find the spell? DID YOU FORGET YOU ARE DEALING WITH!" Harry screamed furiously advancing on aged wizard menacingly with his wand drawn and a look of unadulterated hate contorting his face. Hermione could feel the darkness starting to creep around her, her vision tunneling and the images and sound around her fading into darkness._  
  
She could feel a gentle hand brushing across her cheeks, and then she felt a cool cloth being wiped across her forehead cooling down her fevered skin. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Harry's concerned face come slowly into focus, her brain still wrapped around the dream she had just had. At least she thought it had been a dream, but deep down she knew that it had to be more. Something was trying to tell her something, something that was important.  
  
When Hermione glanced behind Harry her eyes met with her mother's and Narcissa, she was immediately drawn to the man standing behind them. When she got a good look at who it was she gasped in shock. "Sirius?" She whispered hoarsely. What the hell was going on?  
  
Sirius grinned, "Long story that I am sure that you'll here later. But all that counts is that I am here now and I don't plan on leaving."  
  
Her gaze then turned back to Harry, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Harry's small smile wavered and turned into a grimace. "On a rescue mission of sorts. Lucius, Draco and both our dad's went to get Ginny."  
  
Hermione frowned and then she looked sharply at Harry everything clicking in place. "That sly devil, he and Ginny have been together all year haven't they?" And then the seriousness of what Harry had just said hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked into Harry's eyes knowing that she would find the answers that she was looking for.  
  
"He turned on her didn't he?" She saw the flare of pain in the emerald depths and knew that she was right. "That fucking bastard!" She screamed and then she could see flashes of everything that she had endured from the last two years by Ron's hands. The scenes started off in rapid succession and then tapered off to the night in the dungeons to nothing taking her back to the present. Harry was looking at her anxiously probably wondering what she was thinking about. She then started thinking about what the Dumbledore in her dream had said about the night in the Dungeons.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and had a look of pure terror in them. There was no way that he did it, no way that he was the cause. He wouldn't have gone that far would he? And then Hermione was reminded of everything that Dumbledore had done over the last decade and decided that it was very likely that he had been the deciding factor in her beatings and rape. But why?  
  
Harry was starting to worry about Hermione, first she had been extremely angry at the thought that Ron was hurting someone else and then it seemed that her thoughts had started drifting off and then out of no where a look of pure terror flitted across her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her softly while he watched as the rest of the adults left the room, probably going to get things ready to leave.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and smiled grimly. She then proceeded to tell him about the dream.

* * *

Remus ducked behind a large tree and noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the others were doing the same. He watched silently as Severus tossed two invisibility potions toward Draco. The boy caught them easily; after all, he wasn't the Slytherin Seeker for nothing. Draco knocked back the bitter tasting potion and walked swiftly toward the oddly built house. He felt extremely vulnerable for the fact that they couldn't use any type of wand magic for fear that their magical signature could be traced. Remus had told them before they had left that Dumbledore had place wards that would do just that. He hoped that Ginny was all right.  
  
Walking slowly toward the house he glance upwards at the windows, looking for on thing in particular. Then he saw it, the dream catcher that he had bought for her when they had snuck out into Hogsmeade during the beginning of the year. He had bought it for her so that she would always think of him when she was falling asleep. Draco leaned down close to the ground and picked a handful of stones up. He quickly pulled out the Muggle marker that Harry had given him and wrote several letters on each stone. He then took a stone that he had not written on and tossed it at Ginny's window.

He just needed her to open it and he could get a message to her.

* * *

Ginny had been sitting on her bed wondering if Draco had received her letter and if he had been able to talk his mother and father into coming to get her. He hoped that she would find out one-way or another soon. She didn't want to deal with her parents fretting over the Great Ron Weasley's mysterious disappearance. After all she was the one getting the brunt of his 'mood swings' as her mother called them. She was just about to get up and go to the bathroom when she remembered that her parents had locked her in her room. For her own safety, they had said. A sudden noise broke her out of her thoughts. She listened harder hoping to hear what ever it was again.  
  
"Tap..."  
  
There it was again. Ginny jumped off her bed and ran to the window and looked out. She didn't see anything so she opened her window so that she could get a better look outside. Just as she was about to close it again a rock landed at her feet.  
  
Cautiously she picked it up and turned it over. Some one had written on it.

"WE..."  
  
Ok, she thought that was extremely weird. And then another rock landed at her feet. She picked it up and quickly turned it over so that she could read the small writing.

"ARE..."  
  
Ginny's hopes started to rise and she glanced back out the window in hopes that she could see who ever was throwing the rocks. She still didn't see anyone. Just then another rock landed on her foot. She picked it up shakily.

"HERE..."  
  
Ginny ran to her bed and picked up the bag that she had packed and ran back to the window. She opened it as far as she could and then threw it out.  
  
Seconds later she heard the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy. "Merlin Ginny, what the hell do you have in there?"

Ginny laughed knowing that Draco was here to take her away although she still couldn't see him. She then proceeded to climb out the window she had just thrown her bag out of.  
  
Draco knowing that there wasn't anyway that he would be able to catch Ginny with out hurting her and himself so did the only thing that he could think of.  
  
"Remus, hurry up and get over here!" Draco yelled toward the trees.  
  
Three figures emerged from the shelter of the trees and Ginny watched in amazement as Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin walked swiftly toward the house until they were directly under the window. A few seconds later Draco appeared in front of Lucius, she guessed that he had been using an invisibility potion in case some one else was at the Burrow beside herself.  
  
Remus looked up at Ginny and arranged himself directly under so that he wouldn't miss. He knew the reason that Draco had asked him to catch her was because of his strength and reflexes from his lycanthropy. He just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Go ahead and jump Ginny, I promise I won't let you get hurt." Remus said softly. And then with in seconds his arms were full of a beaten and bruised red head that had begun sobbing. Thinking that he had hurt her some how Remus quickly tried to set her down but she just gripped his cloak tighter.  
  
"No, don't let me go. Please just get me away from here." Ginny sobbed and for the first time in a year she truly felt safe and secure.


	23. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I can't thank you all enough for all for the wonderful reviews. Keep up the reviews. If anyone could guess what name of the Dark Lord's home means I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who reviews me with the answer. Happy guessing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 23: Leaving  
  
Harry was sitting in his room with his head resting heavily in his hands. In his mind he was replaying everything that Hermione had told him about her dream. It was driving him crazy with the thought that Dumbledore had some new crazy scheme that involved Hermione and the baby. He could barely contain his fury toward the old man.  
  
One particular thought that had been continuously running through his head was that in Hermione's dream he had said that he had somehow been able to make the baby his biologically. He wasn't quite sure if that was possible but he had a feeling that if he could find the spell that Dumbledore had used on him when he was a baby he would be heading in the right direction.  
  
Harry was getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of that baby really being his; it was the one thing that he had wanted all of his life. A family.  
  
Yes he had a father and a grandfather now but they hadn't been there for the first sixteen years of his life. Yes his father had been there for the last seven but not exactly in the fatherly fashion one would need, and for the fact that they had never had a civilized conversation with each other until the night that Weasley had jumped him and even then it was stilted and tense. They had come along way in a short amount of time and there were still some issues that the two of them needed to work out but they were on the back burner so to speak until they could get everything else straightened out around them first.  
  
He laughed when he thought of his grandfather. Oh yes, he had been the perfect model of a grandfather. After all who could honestly say that for the last six years their grandfather was actively out for their blood. Harry didn't hold that against him and he didn't hold his father's previous behavior against him either. After all they didn't know the truth, only Albus fucking Dumbledore had and he certainly didn't try to clear up any of the misconceptions. He certainly didn't try to stop the animosity between them; it seemed like at times he encouraged it. It wouldn't be surprising if that had been his intentions from the beginning, another way to prevent Harry from become close to Severus and ultimately learning the truth.  
  
So much for that plan, Harry thought to himself with a smile.  
  
Now back to the problem at hand, judging from Hermione's dream and how far along she was in the pregnancy Harry knew that he didn't have that much time before Dumbledore tried something. He needed to find out as much as he could about the spell that was used on him but it wasn't like he could ask the man who put it on him. So figuring that the library was the next best thing Harry stood and started toward the Malfoy family library. He knew that from what Draco had told him the library was more extensive than what Hogwarts was and it had more books on the Dark Arts and the Black Arts, something that he knew he wouldn't find even in the restricted sections at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry opened the door that lead to the library and stepped in not expecting to find books flying through the air shrinking and packing themselves in trunks that were scattered all around the room. When he looked to the front of the room he had seen that Athena and Narcissa were the ones responsible for the flying book spectacles.  
  
"Can some one explain to me why there are hundreds of books flying through the room, did someone decide to redecorate?" Harry asked wondering what in the world was going on after all this wasn't a normal everyday thing even in a wizarding home.  
  
Athena turned away from the bookshelf that she had been working on and faced Harry, "We are packing everything that is of value because we have to leave soon."  
  
Harry was confused and shocked, "Leave? Why are we leaving, I thought that we were going to be safe here. Has something happened that I don't know about?" He was getting worried that something had happened to his father and the others.  
  
"It isn't going to be safe for us here much longer, right now you need to make sure that the House elves haven't forgotten anything of yours. We leave in about twenty minutes." Narcissa explained while she finished up the shrinking of the books. She then turned toward the trunks and shrunk those as well.  
  
"Ok, aren't we going to wait for the others to get back?" Harry asked concerned about what was happening and that he didn't know if something had gone wrong with Ginny's rescue.  
  
"They are going to meet us there. Now go and make sure that you are ready to go and stop off at Hermione's room and make sure that she is ready as well. In twenty minutes we will meet you and Hermione along with Sirius in the main hall to portkey out of here." Athena said as she stuffed the last trunk in her pocket and then took a quick glance around the now bare room.  
  
Harry quickly ran out of the room and nearly ran head on into Sirius.  
  
"Hey kiddo, what's got you in such a hurry?" Sirius asked as Harry picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his robes.  
  
"Got to make sure that the elves didn't miss anything and to make sure Hermione has everything of hers ready to go." Harry said in one hurried breath and then continued talking to Sirius as he turned and started running down the hall. "I'll talk to you later." And then Harry was out of site as he ran around the corner.  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry's retreating back and then snorted at how obvious it was that the boy was madly in love with Hermione. He shook his head as he thought about Hermione. He should have seen the resemblance to Remus when he had first met her, especially when she displayed the obviously inherited Lupin brains. Now that he had been told of their relationship he could definitely see the similarities between the two of them.  
  
His thoughts then turned to Remus. To finally find your wife and daughter and then find out all that had happened to them because of a power hungry manipulative bastard and then on top of that to find out that your only daughter is pregnant as a result of a brutal rape. He didn't know how it was that Remus was handling everything so well without blowing someone or something up in the process.  
  
But then again as Lucius had told him, Remus had been given a chance to take out some of his frustrations and aggression on a very unlucky little rat bastard. Sirius smiled when he remembered how impressed Lucius had been when he had seen the swiftness of Remus's revenge. Too bad he hadn't been there, he was sure that he would have been able to make the rat squeal just as loud as Remus had when he finally killed Peter.  
  
But Sirius didn't feel all that left out, after all there was a certain aging wizard that was at the tops of all of their lists that he was sure he would get to have a go at before justice was finally meted out. He knew it wouldn't be long either. Just for the simple fact that he knew that Harry had no patience what-so-ever and he was sure that he had gotten that trait honestly from his father and grandfather.  
  
Just thinking about Snape and the Dark Lord and what they were to Harry had been mind boggling at first but then the more he had thought about it and the more that he had come to terms with it, he had come to the realization of exactly how much the three of them acted like one another.

* * *

Remus had been at a loss at what to do with the sobbing girl in his arms. When he looked up his eyes locked with Severus's obsidian ones and he knew that now was not the time to be indecisive. They had decided back at the Manor that instead of going back there the group would head to the safe house once they had Ginny in their care. Remus nodded his head in acknowledgement of Severus's slight rebuke and reached his hand out to grasp the portkey that Lucius had been holding out.  
  
With in several seconds the impromptu rescue posse arrived at the safe house, Tartarus Hold, the Dark Lords headquarters and home. Remus whispered into Ginny's hair as he held her tightly, "Welcome Home."  
  
Ginny turned her head slowly away from the black depths of Remus's robes and followed his gaze. "Oh My." She said quietly as she took in the castle in front of her. "It's beautiful." Ginny said still in awe of its incredible size and the ancient architecture that had looked like it had just finished being built yesterday. "Is everyone else here?" she asked knowing that they would know whom she was talking about. She was excited to be able to finally see Hermione.  
  
Ginny had missed her terribly. Hermione had been the only other girl in Gryffindor that had treated her as her own person and not "Ron's little sister". She had always been one of her closest friends and been devastated when Hermione had quit talking to her. She hadn't known the reason at the time and had been extremely hurt by it, but now that she knew that Ron had been the one behind it had only made her feel even more hateful toward the bastard. Ginny just wished that she had been able to see what was really going on with her brother at the time, maybe she would have been able to save her from what all Ron had done to her. But then maybe it would have just made it worse.  
  
Ginny shook her head slightly trying to clear her head of the troubling thoughts that kept racing through her mind. She caught Draco's smile and couldn't help but grinning herself, maybe things would be all right after all.  
  
Remus knew that Ginny would be alright once they got her fixed up, the girl was a spitfire and watching her tame Draco would be something worth their wile. "They will be meeting us here shortly. They had to make sure that the house elves had everything packed and ready to go."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked gingerly over to Draco. She smiled gently when he took her softly into his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I missed you Red. I was terrified that we were going to be too late." Draco said softly so that only Ginny could hear him.  
  
Ginny smiled into Draco's robes at the use of his pet name for her. "I'm glad that you weren't. I imagine that I have one of you to thank for the most unfortunate abduction of my upstanding brother?"  
  
Remus hearing her endearingly sweet voice with so much sadistic sarcasm had him chuckling darkly, oh yes she would definitely be one to keep an eye on. He had a feeling that Ginny would be highly entertaining in her methods of getting what she wanted. He just wondered if Draco had any clue as to what he was getting into. But then again that was probably what had drawn the two of them together in the first place.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly at Remus, "I figured it would have been you. I always figured you as the silent but deadly sort. Guess I was right."  
  
Remus smiled; yes she was definitely one that he would keep an eye on. Her and Harry both would give Tom a run for his money.


	24. Into the Mind of a Mad Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise from his universe.

A/N: I can't even begin to thank all of the great readers so I will just give a huge thank you out to all those reviewers and readers who are enjoying this story.

This chapter it dedicated to HermioneGreen for knowing what the meaning of the Dark Lords home. Here is the definition of it.

_After reading this I am sure that you will get the picture and will agree that it fits well. Tartarus is the lowest region of the world, as far below earth as earth is from heaven. According to the Greek poet Hesiod, a bronze anvil falling from heaven would take nine days and nights to reach earth, and an object would take the same amount of time to fall from earth into Tartarus. Tartarus is described as a dank, gloomy pit, surrounded by a wall of bronze, and beyond that a three-fold layer of night. Along with Chaos, Earth, and Eros, it is one of the first entities to exist in the universe. While Hades is the main realm of the dead in Greek mythology, Tartarus also contains a number of characters. In early stories, it is primarily the prison for defeated gods; the Titans were condemned to Tartarus after losing their battle against the Olympian gods, and the hecatoncheires stood over them as guards at the bronze gates. When Zeus overcomes the monster Typhus, born from Tartarus and Gaia, he hurls it too into the same abyss. However, in later myths Tartarus becomes a place of punishment for sinners. It resembles Hell and is the opposite of Elysium, the afterlife for the blessed. When the hero Aeneas visits the underworld, he looks into Tartarus and sees the torments inflicted on characters such as the Titans, Tityos, Otus and Ephialtes, and the Lapiths. Rhadymanthus (and, in some versions, his brother Minos) judges the dead and assigns punishment._  
  
Chapter 24: Into the Mind of a Mad Man

Sirius walked quickly down the corridor shivering at the dampness that seemed to cling to his skin and clothes. He hated dungeons, it reminded him too much of Azkaban and the last two years being held captive by Dumbledore. Sirius just wanted to portkey the little bastard out of there and into the holding cells at the safe house. He didn't know if he was going to be able to control his desire to throttle the life out of the arrogant prick long enough to activate the portkey. Sirius knew that he was going to have to do just that, after all Remus and Harry were more entitled to that right than he was.  
  
As he came up to the cell door that held the Weasley boy Sirius stopped and slowly drew his wand, he didn't want to be taken by surprise after all. He started to slowly open the cell door.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat chained to a wall in a very small dark and damp cell. He had no idea where he was or even how he had gotten in this precarious position. The last thing that he remembered was walking toward the garden at the Burrow after having another screaming match with his bitch of a sister. He had tried to show her the wrongness in her ways but she just didn't want to be helped. He had made sure that his parents knew that she was sympathizing with Potter and that they needed to keep a closer eye on her.  
  
He knew that who ever had taken him hadn't used their wand to subdue him for two reasons. The first being that he hadn't heard any spell being cast at him and secondly was the wards that the Headmaster had put up at the beginning of the summer that would trace the wands magic back to its owner. He figured that if they had used their wands he would have been rescued already. Ron had no idea how long he had been here but he figured it couldn't have been more than two days. Then the worried thought of who his captures where was another thing that was making him leery.  
  
He had a good idea that Potter was behind it, probably trying to get revenge for the fact that the woman that he was so desperately in love with was tainted now. Ron smiled sadistically as he remembered how much she had struggled when he had her pinned down. He knew that every thing had gone according to plan that night and he could just imagine the look of horror that would be on Potter's face when they realized that Hermione was pregnant with his child. A child that would bring an end to all the darkness according to a prophecy that had been told to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Toward the end of the summer Professor Dumbledore had came to the Burrow to talk with his family about some facts that he had learned of at the end of the school year. He had told them that they had all been fooled by Harry Potter and that Potter was in league with You-Know-Who and had been since at least the end of their fourth year when he had helped You-Know-Who come back. His mother had demanded that the Headmaster explain what he was talking about because she could not believe that was true. Professor Dumbledore then told them with a heavy heart that Lily Potter had not been faithful to her husband and had been having several illicit affairs behind his back. Harry James Potter was the direct result of one of the affairs. James Potter had not known that he was not the boy's real father.  
  
The Headmaster had discovered the truth after he had received an anonymous letter stating that he needed to do a paternity test on Potter. It turned out that Potter's real father was none other than the greasy git Potions Professor. When Professor Dumbledore went to Snape with this revelation Snape confessed that he had known that Potter was his and that he had already informed Potter of the truth during their fifth year when Snape was supposed to be giving Potter the Occulemncy lessons. When the Headmaster asked why he hadn't been informed of that revelation Snape had told him rather rudely that it wasn't any of his business. It was after that conversation that Professor Dumbledore had begun to doubt Snape's loyalty to the Order.  
  
It was after what had happened in the Department of Mysteries that Professor Dumbledore had started to really question exactly who's side Snape was really on and if he was turning Potter Dark. Professor Dumbledore had told Ron and his family that he had come to a very hard decision about what to do with Snape. That was when he had decided to have Snape give Potter the lessons in Occulemncy again in their sixth year. He figured that it would be safer if You-Know-Who discovered that Snape was working for the Order when he tried to access Potters mind. He knew that if You-Know-Who found this out then the next time Snape was summoned he would probably be killed for being a traitor. But somehow that had never happened and his plan had failed.  
  
Ron's mother and father both had denied that Potter would ever go Dark. It was then that the Headmaster had dropped the most crucial evidence against Potter. Potter was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named grandson and only heir. His parents had still been skeptical until Potter had forced the Headmaster to let him be resorted and he had been put in Slytherin. They still had held out hope that their Golden Boy would see the light but all that was dashed when Ron had told him that Potter was now best friends with Malfoy and was beginning to act just like the little prick. Ron knew that the Wizarding worlds precious Savior had played them all as fools and that the Boy-Who- Lived was destined to be the next Dark Lord.  
  
It was then that Ron had been instructed to keep Hermione away from Potter. He was to do anything that he deemed necessary to keep her inline and following his orders. Ron had realized at the very beginning that the only way to keep control over her was to make sure that she would never turn against him, the only way that he could do that was to beat it into her.  
  
At first Ron had been very uncomfortable about hitting Hermione but over time he realized that he was doing it to save her from destroying herself and the wizarding world by getting involved with Potter. He could see how much she had been in love with Potter and any blind man could see that the bastard felt the same way for her. That made it so much easier to carry out his mission, knowing that when he hurt Hermione he was hurting Potter. Ron knew that over time Hermione would realize what a huge mistake she had made ever having feelings for the traitor, and then she would see how much Ron loved her and that he had done those things to keep her safe. She would see that he was the savoir of the Wizarding world and she would be on her knees begging to make him happy. She would soon see the error of her ways, and when she did he would be there waiting.  
  
Ron was suddenly startled out his thoughts when he heard someone approaching his small cell. He drew in a deep breath and hoped to god that it was someone here to rescue him. His heart was beating like mad and he wondered briefly if it was possible for someone as young as he was to suffer a heart attack. Ron sucked in a deeper breath and hope that whoever was on the other side of the cell door wasn't someone who wanted to kill him.  
  
The man that opened the door however was the last person he would have ever thought of, even in his wildest dreams.

* * *

Sirius opened the cell door and grinned viciously when he seen the Weasley boy awake and in obvious shock at seeing him alive and breathing.  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging open as Sirius grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet. Ron stuttered out, "Am I... Dead?" Sirius's eyes narrowed and then he smiled and laughed. A laugh that chilled Ron to the bones, and he knew that he was in deep shit.  
  
Sirius watched with glee as the terror crept slowly into the Weasley boy's eyes and his face paled dramatically. "No," he said simply and then continued obviously amused, "But soon you will wish you were!" Without any warning Sirius surged toward Ron and before the boy could react he snapped a pair of black manacles, that was the portkey, over the pale wrists, as soon as the locks audibly snapped Sirius quickly said the activation words for the Portkey. Seconds later Sirius was standing alone in the small cell. He turned and walked back out the way he had come down. It was time to get the hell out of here before the cavalry showed up and tried to arrest them.  
  
Sirius walked into the living room to meet up with the others just as Harry was asking what was taking him so long. "I'm here, no need to get your knickers in a twist." He said jokingly toward his godson. He watched as Hermione hid her giggles behind her hand and it amazed him how strong this young woman was. She truly took after Remus in that aspect. Sirius imagined the longer he was around Hermione the more of her parents he would see in her. He was just happy that Remus had found his family again, even if it was more along the lines of them falling into his lap.  
  
Sirius reached out to touch the portkey that would take them to the safe house. After the familiar sensation of the portkey passed and he picked himself rather ungracefully off the ground and glanced at the huge castle that loomed ominously in front of him.  
  
It was Harry that brought him out of his staring stupor when the boy decided to blurt out his obvious deduction. "Holy shit, its huge!"  
  
Sirius smacked him upside the head, "You really need to curb the language, especially around the woman folk." he said teasingly as Narcissa and Athena glared at the both of them good naturedly.  
  
Harry was just about to retort when he heard someone shouting at them. When he saw who it was he was ecstatic and relieved beyond all belief. "Ginny." Be breathed out in a relieved sigh that was echoed by Hermione who was gripping his hand tightly. Seconds later Harry and Hermione's arms were full of a sobbing Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I thought that I would never get to see you two again!" Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder gripping the girl who was had been her only female friend.  
  
Hermione could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, "Are you ok, oh Merlin Ginny I never thought that he would turn on you. I am so sorry. Its all my fault." She whimpered softly as she hugged Ginny tighter.  
  
Ginny shook her head vehemently. "It isn't your fault!" she said forcefully hoping to drive the point. "You are not to blame yourself, no one knew that he would do that. What matters now is that we are both away from him and are safe. That is all that counts." Ginny said as she stared directly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded her head affirming that sentiment as she hastily brushed away her tears. "Oh Ginny, we have so much to talk about. So much has happened since that last time that I seen you." She said as Ginny leaned in and gave her another hug.  
  
Ginny smiled as she pulled back out of the embrace, "Yes we do, now lets get in there and get something good to eat, I'm starving and haven't had a good meal in days." She said as they started toward the doors.  
  
Harry watched with a smile as Ginny led Hermione away. It would be good for them to find the support they need in each other he thought to himself. He turned and looked at Sirius who was grinning happily at Athena and Remus talking. He hadn't noticed the rest of the group walk up when Ginny and Hermione were talking. Lucius was leading Narcissa toward the doors and Remus and Athena were following closely behind.  
  
Harry looked beside him and seen that his father had walked up to stand beside him, "Everything go off with out a hitch then?" he asked as they started walking toward the doors themselves.  
  
Severus chuckled, "Yeah it did, but I am sure that Draco will mention something about nearly being knocked out by flying backpacks launch at him by Ginny."  
  
Harry laughed knowing that he would get the whole story from Draco later that night, "Where any of the other Weasley's there?"  
  
Severus shook his head, "No, according to Ginny she had been locked in her room and left there while her lovely parents went to Dumbledore after Remus had nabbed the little bastard."  
  
With wide eyes Harry looked over at his father, "They locked her in her room and left? That is incredible; I can't believe how much the Weasley's have changed. When I first met them they seemed to be like that type of family that would stick together through everything. I guess that I should have realized that wasn't the truth when Percy was practically disowned in my fifth year." Harry said still bewildered by the revelation.  
  
Severus shook his head morosely. "Some families loose all sense of reason when they become fanatical about something. They are willing to wipe their hands clean of anything that goes against their beliefs and if that happens to be a part of their family, as it is with Ginny, they would have no problems doing so."  
  
Harry was still confused, "But what could have happened that would warrant this treatment of their only daughter, what the hell did she do to deserve what they are doing to her?"  
  
"Ron told them that she was sympathizing with you and that she would do anything to make sure that you were the one that came out on top in the end. Evidently Dumbledore felt that it was prudent that he tell the Weasley's that you are the Dark Lord's grandson and that you have been Dark the entire time that you had been in school. He told them that you basically had been stringing them and the wizarding world at large along and that you had been using everyone for your own personal gain." Severus sighed and then continued, "They saw Ginny as a liability and they let their perfect son take care of the family traitor."  
  
Harry shook his head sadly; when he realized that this war would be tearing families apart he never thought that it would be to this extent. He thought back to everything that had happened the last couple of days he remembered the strange dream that Hermione had had. He knew that he needed as much help as he could get on trying to find the spell, and so he began to fill his father in on the dream and what he thought about it. Hopefully they could find what they needed it in time. 


End file.
